I miss You
by Deera Dragoneella
Summary: Bagi Naruto, kebahagiaannya sudah lenyap sejak kepergian ibunya. Jadi, dari pada mengorbankan mereka yang masih memiliki kebahagiaan, kenapa bukan dia saja yang dikorbankan?/SFN/GJ/DLDR/Famili-hurt/comfort/romance/Gender Switch
1. Chapter 1

**I** **Miss U**

 **Disclaimer** **Masashi Kisimoto**

By : Deera Dragoneella

* * *

.0.

.0.

Bertahun silam, entah karena apa, Kerajaan Uzumaki dan Namikaze tiba-tiba melakukan perang dingin. Tak ada peperangan, karena di Kerajaan Namikaze terdapat para puteri dari Sang Ratu Uzumaki. Ya, Sang Ratu, Uzumaki Kushina adalah mantan istri Raja Namikaze Minato. Keduanya memiliki seorang putra, Namikaze Kurama, serta dua orang puterinya, Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Deidara. Dikarenakan suatu hal, Sang Ratu pergi dari Kerajaan Namikaze, meninggalkan putera-puterinya tanpa kata. Dan tak lama kemudian, Sang Raja, Namikaze Minato, menikah kembali dengan seorang bangsawan perempuan bernama Uzumaki Sara, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sepupu jauh Ratu Kushina. Dan sejak saat itu, kehidupan sang pangeran dan para puteri berubah. Bukan karena Sara adalah ibu tiri yang jahat, namun ketika mereka tahu akan kebenarannya. Kebenaran kenapa sang Ibu pergi dan digantikan orang lain.

"Ku, kau tidak boleh pergi" Teriakan Minato yang melarang sang Putra seolah sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari kerajaan Namikaze.

Kurama, tanpa mengindahkan teriakan ayahnya-Sang Raja-menaiki kudanya dan segera pergi dari sana. Pemuda berusia 21 tahun itu masih belum bisa menerima segalanya, bahkan setelah 5 tahun berlalu sejak kepergian Ibunya. Padahal, mereka bisa mengunjungi sang Ibu. Namun selalu, Minato melarang mereka. Dan Kushina sendiri, entah kenapa, tak ingin menemui mereka, ketika Kurama berhasil menyusup kesana.

"Kurama" Teriakan Minato tak lagi terdengar, karena Kurama telah melewati gerbang istana. Minato hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ini semua memang salahkanya, namun dia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Minato" Suara Sara membuat Minato menoleh kebelakang. Disana, dilihatnya Sara sedang menggandeng sang puteri, Deidara yang baru berusia 7 tahun.

"Aa, Sara" Minato mengangguk sekejap menatapnya, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada puteri kecilnya.

"Dei" Minato tersenyum sambil merentangkan tangannya. Deidara segera menghambur memeluk ayahnya.

"Tou-chan!" Ujarnya tepat saat melompat dalam dekapan Minato. Senyum lebar tak lepas darinya. Minato ikut tersenyum dibuatnya. Yah, diantara ketiga anaknya, hanya Deidara yang bisa tersenyum selebar itu padanya. Kurama, sang Putra, bahkan enggan melihatnya. Sedangkan Naruto, sang puteri kedua, hanya bisa menatapnya dengan senyum kosong. Membuat hatinya pedih. Padahal, gadis kesayangannya itu, yang kini berusia 17 tahun, dulunya adalah seorang putri yang energik dan selalu ceria. Istana, selalu ramai dan tampak hidup dengan tawanya. Namun, semua berubah. Kini, istana nampak sepi dan seakan tak lagi hidup. Semua kehidupan monoton ini, membuatnya menyesal. Sangat sangat menyesal setelah apa yang terjadi.

"Otou-sama" Seorang gadis yang begitu mirip dengan Naruto, hanya berbeda pada kedua bola matanya yang berwarna ruby, sedangkan Naruto sapphire, menghampirinya dengan senyum lebar. Hati Minato tercubit melihatnya. Dulu, senyum itu milik putri tersayangnya, Naruto. Mereka tampak serupa, seakan saudara kembar. Namun tidak. Mereka terlahir dari ibu yang berbeda. Dan entah bagaimana, mereka bisa terlahir pada waktu yang sama. Dan keduanya, adalah puterinya. Sesuatu yang membuat hatinya sakit. Melihat kebahagiaan seorang puterinya, namun kehilangan kebahagiaan putera dan puterinya.

"Naruko" Minato tersenyum paksa melihat puterinya itu. Pesta ulang tahun ke 17 mereka, Naruko dan Naruto, dilakukan sebulan yang lalu. Namun Naruto enggan menghadirinya. Dia lebih memilih membaca buku di perpustakaan atau menikmati malam dengan Kurama di taman istana yang sepi, merayakan ulang tahun itu berdua. Hati ayah mana yang tidak sakit melihat salah satu puterinya sedih, sedang yang lainnya berbahagia.

"Ah, Dei-chan disini?" Naruko menatap Deidara ramah.

"Ummh" Deidara mengangguk, namun tidak tersenyum. Entah bagaimana, ketiga putera Kushina seolah sepakat untuk tidak menyukai kedua orang baru dalam istana mereka. Ketiganya, seolah memiliki ikatan batin untuk tak bisa menyayangi keduanya. Deidara, yang masih berumur 7 tahun jalas tidak tahu permasalahannya, namun melihat cara kedua kakaknya dalam bersikap, gadis kecil itu, entah bagaimana tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Sara dan Naruko bukannya tidak tahu, namun mereka sendiri juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Mereka hanya berusaha yang terbaik untuk tidak melakukan hal yang buruk pada mereka, karena ketiganya juga tidak melakukan hal yang buruk pada mereka. Ah-kecuali Kurama yang tak pernah bersikap ramah pada mereka.

"Tou-chan. Dei mau mencari Naru Onee-sama dulu" Pamitnya setelah mencium pipi kanan Minato. Gadis kecil itu segera pergi diiringi 2 orang pelayan yang menemaninya menuju taman istana. Tempat penuh kenangan akan sang Bunda, sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

Naruko menatap Deidara nanar. Bukannya dia tidak tahu jika ketiga saudaranya tidak menerimanya, namun tetap saja, rasanya menyakitkan melihat Deidara yang terkadang menjauhinya.

"Ada apa Naruko?" Tanya Minato. Sebisa mungkin, Minato memperlakukan puterinya ini sama dengan yang lain. Namun, tentu saja, perbedaan itu tampak. Karena bagi Minato dan hampir semua orang di istana, kebahagiaan Naruko adalah kesedihan bagi Naruto. Mereka entah bagaimana bisa memikirkan hal yang sama. Karena sejak melihat kedatangan Sang Puteri yang seolah pinang dibelah dua dengan puteri kedua kerajaan Namikaze itu, kebahagiaan Naruto lenyap. Gadis itu kini hanya membaca, berlatih bermacam hal bersama Kurama, dan lain sebagainya tanpa yang lain. Dunia Naruto, seakan hanya berkisar antara Kurama dan Deidara. Baginya, Minato hanyalah seorang ayah yang harus dihormati, namun untuk menyayangi? Entahlah.

"Ah, itu…" Naruko tersentak kaget karena melamun. "Ada utusan dari kerajaan Uchiha, menunggu Otou-sama di balai istana"

"Aa, baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana" Minato segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

Keduanya menatap Minato lirih. Naruko menatap Ibunya sedih. Apakah salah dia telah terlahir kedunia? Apakah salah dia juga menginginkan kebahagiaan?

"Kaa-san" Sara menoleh menatap puterinya yang kini berkaca-kaca.

"Apakah salah, karena aku terlahir kedunia?" Pertanyaan Naruko membuat jantungnya serasa ingin berhenti.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja tidak. Kau adalah anugerah untuk Kaa-san dan Tou-sanmu. Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?" Tanya Sara terkejut.

"Karena…" Naruko menatap lorong tempat Minato menghilang tadi.

"Tak pernah ada kebahagiaan di mata Otou-sama sejak kedatangan kita. Bahkan, aku melihat kesakitan setiap kali Otou-sama melihatku. Dan aku juga" Air mata telah menetesi wajah ayu Naruko.

"Tak pernah melihat kebahagiaan dari puteri Naruto" Naruko menatap Sara nanar.

"Seolah, kebahagiaanku merenggut kebahagiaan mereka"

"Hentikan ucapanmu, Naruko. Jangan pernah-"

"Tapi itu benar, Kaa-san" Naruko mengusap air matanya perlahan.

"Kaa-san juga pasti pernah mendengarnya. Aku hanyalah bagai cermin puteri Naruto, dengan dua sisi yang bertolak belakang. Ketika aku bahagia, puteri Naruto tidak. Dan mungkin saja sebaliknya begitu." Sara memeluk Naruko dengan air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Hentikan Naruko. Semua itu tidak benar" Bisik Sara lirih, lebih untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri. _Itu tidak benar. Karena kau pun juga berhak bahagia. Kita berhak bahagia._ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

* * *

 _Semua memang salahnya. Ketika dulu kala, 18 tahun yang lalu saat ada jamuan kerajaan di kerajaan Uzumaki, Sara dan Minato bertemu. Sara jelas tahu jika Minato adalah suami dari kakak sepupunya. Namun saat itu, ketika dia nekat ikut berburu dan terjatuh kesungai, Minato menolongnya. Mereka sempat hanyut dan bermalam di gua karena hari sudah larut. Dan hal itu pun terjadi tanpa mereka rencanakan, namun Sara inginkan. Dia hanya ingin sekali saja bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya, meski tak bisa memilikinya. Namun dia tidak tahu, jika ada Naruko yang kemudian hadir diantara mereka._

 _Sara telah menyembunyikan dirinya sejak mengetahui kehamilannya, sehingga dia bisa aman dari hukuman istana. Namun karena Naruko kecil sellau menanyakan ayahnya, Sara pun mau tak mau menunjukkannya. Dia membawa Naruko kecil menuju pasar kerajaan Namikaze yang kebetulan sedang ada festival, dan disana Minato dan keluarganya tampak berbahagia bersama. Naruko kecil hanya bisa menatap sedih mereka. Apalagi melihat gadis yang begitu mirip dirinya tampak dibelai penuh kasih sayang oleh ayahnya. Senyum keduanya membuatnya ingin mengatakan pada dunia jika Minato adalah ayahnya. Naruko bahkan sampai sakit keras sejak kepulangannya dari festival dan mengigaukan ayahnya. Sara tidak tega melihatnya dan segera datang ke istana memberitahukan segalanya. Dan hari itu pun, segalanya berubah bagi mereka semua_.

* * *

"Apa yang Okaa-sama katakan benar, Naruko" Suara lembut Naruto membuat keduanya menoleh. Naruto memberi isyarat pergi pada kedua pelayannya. Sementara Naruto menghampiri keduanya dengan Deidara yang terlelap dalam gendongannya.

Pelukan keduanya lepas dan menatap Naruto yang menatap mereka tanpa ekspresi.

"Kebahagiaanku adalah miliku, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tak ada orang yang bisa mengambil kebahagiaan orang lain, kecuali mereka merencanakannya. Semua yang terjadi adalah kehendak Kami-sama. Kalian tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya. Jalani saja kehidupan kalian sebagaimana adanya. Jangan jadikan Naru sebagai alasan ketidakbahagiaan kalian" Naruto membelai sayang rambut Deidara.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi, Naruko. Kehidupan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kamu sesali, tapi syukuri" Potong Naruto.

"Tapi kamu tidak pernah bahagia sejak kedatanganku" Naruto menggeleng.

"Kebahagiaan ku hilang bukan karena kedatanganmu. Tapi kepergian ibuku"

"Tapi Kushina-sama pergi karena kedatangan kami" Ujar Naruko bersikeras. Namun lagi-lagi Naruto menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis, sarat akan luka.

"Jika kamu lebih teliti, Naruko" Naruto melangkah pelan menuju keduanya.

"Kepergian Kaa-san ku bukan karena kedatangan kalian. Tapi pengkhianatan Tou-san." Naruto berhenti tepat dihadapan keduanya.

"Bagi seorang wanita seperti Kaa-san. Kejujuran adalah segalanya. Tak ada hubungan yang abadi jika terdapat kebohongan didalamnya. Kaa-san, juga adalah wanita biasa. Bukan malaikat yang bisa menerima segalanya begitu saja. Jika saja, dari awal Tou-san mengatakannya, bertahun silam apa yang terjadi. Kekhilafannya…" Naruto menarik nafas panjang.

"Mungkin, Kaa-san tidak akan pergi. Bahkan Kaa-san, akan meminta Sara Okaa-sama untuk tinggal bersama. Karena Kaa-san bukan orang yang serakah, yang akan membiarkan orang lain menderita karena keegoisannya" Naruto berkata dengan nada lembut meski ekspresi sedih dan tegas terpasang diwajahnya. Kata-katanya dimaksudkan untuk menjelaskan, namun Sara merasa tertohok olehnya. Sara tahu Naruto tidak sedang menyindirnya. Gadis itu hanya ingin Naruko tidak merasa bersalah. Namun Sara, dalam hatinya yang terdalam merasa sangat bersalah. Dialah yang bersalah disini. Dialah yang telah membuat Minato mengkhianati Kushina, kakak sepupunya sendiri. Orang yang sudah menganggapnya adik dan sangat menyayanginya, karena Kushina adalah putri tunggal.

"Saya permisi, Okaa-sama. Naruko" Dan Naruto pergi meninggalkan keduanya terdiam terpaku.

"Onee-sama" Teriakan Naruko membuat Naruto menoleh dan menatapnya tanya.

"Apa yang… yang bisa membuatmu kembali tersenyum bahagia?" Tanya Naruko menahan tangisnya, sementara Sara menatapnya dengan bola mata terbelalak, terkejut dengan pertanyaan puterinya. Bukannya dia tidak ingin tahu, Sara hanya takut menerima kenyataan jika dia nanti harus meninggalkan Minato. Kehilangan cintanya lagi.

"Okaa-san" Jawaban itu membuat tubuh Naruko dan Sara tegang, terkejut.

"Yang bisa membuatku kembali tersenyum bahagia adalah bertemu dengan Okaa-san. Tidak lebih" Dan Naruto pun segera pergi meninggalkan keduanya yang terdiam dengan berbagai macam pikiran. Sementara tanpa mereka sadari, Minato berada di lorong yang tak jauh dari sana dan mendengar semuanya. Dan hatinya semakin remuk dibuatnya, ketika mendengar kata-kata puteri yang begitu dikasihinya. Semua memang salahnya. Dan Minato hanya bisa menatap kosong baying puterinya yang lenyap ketika melewati belokan dilorong yang lain.

.0.

 **-TBC-**

 **Salam kenal Minna-san. Ini fic pertama Dee, semoga kalian suka. R &R Dee tunggu ya. See U next Chap**


	2. Chapter 2

**I** **Miss U**

 **Disclaimer** **Masashi Kisimoto**

By : Deera Dragoneella

* * *

Balas review dulu atu-atu :)

 **Solahuddin :** Terima kasih ini sudah lanjut, semoga tetap suka ;)

 **Darmadarma83 :** ini sudah lanjut ;) arigatou semangatnya :D

 **85 :** Hehehe, iya juga ya. Kasihan Minato. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini demi kemaslahatan fiksi saya, jadi Minato harus ternistakan. Gomene~ Yondaime-sama

 **Choikim1310 :** nggak kok, Naruko dan Sara baik, jadi bukan antagonis, hehehe. Hmm... kalo kabur, nggak juga sih. Tapi akan ada sesuatu yang membuat Naruto pergi kesana nanti. Ditunggu yaaaa~ :D

 **Aiko Vallery :** Terima kasih ini sudah lanjut. I yaaaa, semangat :D

 **Adelia437 :** Terima kasih, ini sudah lanjut :)

 **Jasmine DaisynoYuki :** Hehehe, Gomene~ karena malah senang bisa bikin kamu nangis :D jarang-jarang lho, saya bisa bikin cerita yang bikin orang nangis. Jadi saya terharu juga, hiks. Terima kasih ya, ini sudah lanjut :)

 **Guest :** Ini sudah lanjut

 **34 :** Sudah lanjut Terima kasih, semoga tetap suka yaaaa :)

 **InnaGination :** Suatu saat, do'akan saja Naru-chan sayang bisa segera bertemu Kushina, ne ;) I yaaa, ini sudah lajut, Terima kasih

 **Indah605 :** Terima kasih ini sudah lanjut :)

* * *

.0.

 **WARNING!**

 **(Abal, GJ, g sesuai EYD, OOC, Gender Switch, dE-eL-eL)**

.0.

* * *

 **Chap Sebelumnya~**

"Apa yang… yang bisa membuatmu kembali tersenyum bahagia?" Tanya Naruko menahan tangisnya, sementara Sara menatapnya dengan bola mata terbelalak, terkejut dengan pertanyaan puterinya. Bukannya dia tidak ingin tahu, Sara hanya takut menerima kenyataan jika dia nanti harus meninggalkan Minato. Kehilangan cintanya lagi.

"Okaa-san" Jawaban itu membuat tubuh Naruko dan Sara tegang, terkejut.

"Yang bisa membuatku kembali tersenyum bahagia adalah bertemu dengan Okaa-san. Tidak lebih" Dan Naruto pun segera pergi meninggalkan keduanya yang terdiam dengan berbagai macam pikiran. Sementara tanpa mereka sadari, Minato berada di lorong yang tak jauh dari sana dan mendengar semuanya. Dan hatinya semakin remuk dibuatnya, ketika mendengar kata-kata puteri yang begitu dikasihinya. Semua memang salahnya. Dan Minato hanya bisa menatap kosong baying puterinya yang lenyap ketika melewati belokan dilorong yang lain.

* * *

.0.

.0.

* * *

Makan malam di ruang makan istana malam ini tampak berbeda. Semua anggota Namikaze berada disana. Dimana Minato sebagai kepala keluarga berada diujung meja, Sara dan Naruko di sebelah kanan, sedangkan ketiga bersaudara berada di barisan kiri. Naruto dengan telaten membantu Deidara mengambil makanannya. Mereka pun makan dengan tenang.

"Tunggu dulu, Ku" Minato menahan Kurama yang akan beranjak pergi. Inginnya Kurama membantah, namun tangan kirinya sudah dicekal sang adik. Dan gelengan dari Naruto membuatnya kembali duduk dengan wajah jutek.

"Ada apa? Jika sudah tidak ada apa-apa, aku akan pergi" Tegas Kurama yang tak suka berada diantara ayah serta ibu dan saudari tirinya.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin aku sampaikan" Minato menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan.

"Tadi pagi, ada utusan kerajaan Uchiha yang datang mengantarkan undangan pencalonan putri untuk pangeran kerajaan. Dan kita akan mengirim Naruko sebagai utusan Namikaze" Tubuh Naruko menegang dan menatap Minato tak percaya.

"Bagaimana, Naruko? Kau bisakan?" Tanya Minato menatap lurus padanya. Sementara Naruko menatap Minato dengan tatapan ingin menangis.

"Minato, kau tahu sendiri Naruko sudah menjalin hubungan dengan pangeran kerajaan Suna. Bagaimana mungkin-"

"Aku tahu, Sara. Tapi hubungan mereka belum resmi. Lagi pula, belum tentu Naruko terpilih. Kau tidak usah khawatir akan hal itu" Potong Minato.

"Tapi-" Naruko berusaha mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Bagaimana pun, pangeran Gaara sudah berjanji padanya untuk datang melamarnya 2 minggu lagi.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Naruko. Ini perintah." Tegas Minato membuat air mata yang Naruko tahan mengalir dengan sendirinya. Dia pun segera beranjak dan berlari ke kamarnya.

"Kau keterlaluan Minato!" Ujar Sara dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dia beranjak pergi, namun Naruto menahannya.

"Duduklah kembali, Okaa-sama" Semua mata menatap Naruto yang sedang membersihkan mulut Deidara yang belepotan dengan serbet.

"Tapi, Naruko…"

"Naruko akan baik-baik saja, OKaa-sama. Anda tenang saja. Karena aku yang akan mewakili kerajaan Namikaze" Naruto menatap Sara lembut, meski belum bisa menyayanginya sepenuh hati.

"Apa?/Apa?" Teriakan Minato dan Kurama tak dihiraukan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu, Naru? Aku tak setuju. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi ke kerajaan Uchiha, apalagi datang sebagai calon mempelai mereka. Apa kau tak tahu betapa berbahayanya persaingan itu? Mereka, para putri dari negeri lain itu akan melakukan segalanya untuk bisa menjadi pendamping para Uchiha. Aku tak ingin kau terluka jika ikut bersaing disana" Kurama melarang keras.

"Apa yang Kurama katakan benar, Naru. Tidak mungkin Tou-san mengirimmu kesana. Kau-"

"Jadi Tou-san lebih memilih mengorbankan Naruko?" Tanya Naruto dengan salah satu alis yang terangkat satu.

"Ah, ya. Selalu ada yang dikorbankan untuk mendapatkan sesuatu." Tubuh ketiganya menegang, sementara Deidara menatap tak mengerti.

"Dei-chan. Ke kamar dulu, Ne? Nanti Onee-chan menyusul. Ne?" Dan Deidara segera beranjak pergi setelah mencium pipi kiri Naruto.

"Naru-"

"Dari pada mengorbankan seseorang yang akan mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Bukankah, lebih baik mengorbankan mereka yang tak memiliki kebahagiaan, Tou-sama? Karena segalanya akan sama saja bagiku. Lagi pula, Naru datang hanya sebagai perwakilan Namikaze, tidak bermaksud mengikuti tetek bengek dalam kompetisi itu?" Naruto membersihkan mulutnya dengan serbet.

"Dan Onii-sama tak perlu khawatir. Bukankah Onii-sama mengenalku?" Naruto mencium pipi kiri Kurama sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Naru sudah selesai, permisi" Pamit Naruto pergi meninggalkan ketiganya. Sara menatap nanar kepergian Naruto. Dia sangat berterima kasih pada puteri tirinya itu yang mau menyelamatkan kebahagiaan puterinya, meski harus mengorbankan kebebasannya. Sementara Minato merasakan seakan dadanya ditusuk sembilu, tepat diulu hatinya, ketika mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan. Apakah tak ada kebahagiaan bagi puterinya itu? Padahal dia hanya tak ingin gadis kesayangannya itu terluka lagi. Sudah cukup batinnya, dan jangan sampai fisiknya juga.

"Ck. Jika terjadi apa-apa pada Naruto, Pak Tua. Aku bersumpah akan membuat kerajaan ini akan hancur oleh tanganku. Tak peduli meski ini Kerajaanku sendiri" Dan kata-kata Kurama membuat keduanya semakin terkejut. Putra mahkota kerajaan Namikaze, bersumpah untuk menghancurkan kerajaannya sendiri?

* * *

.0.

.0.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Naruko berlari mencari Naruto. Dia bangun lebih siang karena menangis semalaman dan baru tahu kabar yang ada setelah sang Ibu datang dan memberitahunya apa yang terjadi semalam. _Tidak_. Mohonnya dalam hati. _Tolong jangan buat aku semakin merasa bersalah, Onee-sama._ Lanjutnya dengan air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Kakinya terpacu berlari menuju taman istana tempat sang Kakak duduk sambil membaca buku di ayunan dengan Deidara yang tertidur dipangkuannya.

"Onee-sama" Naruto mengalihkan atensinya dari buku yang dibacanya. Tampak olehnya Naruko sedang berlari dengan bekas air mata yang mengalir diwajahnya. Ah, gadis itu pasti ingin meminta penjelasan padanya. Naruto pun menutup bukunya setelah member tanda pada bagian akhir yang dibacanya. Memberi isyarat pada seorang pelayan untuk memindahkan Deidara ke kamarnya. Hari sudah siang, sudah waktunya Deidara tidur siang. Tubuh lemah Deidara membuatnya harus lebih banyak beristirahat.

Naruko berdiri dengan terengah-engah dihadapan Naruto. Naruto beranjak menuju meja kecil didekat pohon Sakura yang sedang berguguran, dimana diatas meja itu terdapat teh dan beberapa kudapan. Naruko berjalan mengikuti sambil mencoba menormalkan kembali nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah.

"Duduklah, Naruko" Ujar Naruto setelah duduk dan menuangkan teh pada sebuah cangkir dan meletakkannya dihadapan Naruko. Naruko segera duduk dan mulai menyesap teh yang ada dihadapannya. Aroma teh itu menenangkan. Membuat tubuh Naruko lebih rileks.

"Arigatou, Onee-sama. Teh ini sangat nikmat. Aromanya menenangkan, membuatku lebih rileks" Ujar Naruko.

"Ya, kau benar" Naruto mengiyakan sambil menyesap tehnya perlahan. Dan segera, gadis itu menemukan dirinya kembali terbawa dalam masa lalu. Setiap menikmati aroma yang menenangkan itu.

"Teh apa ini, Onee-sama?" Tanya Naruko.

"Chamomile, dengan biji ceri terbaik. Temuan Okaa-san" _Deg_. Naruko merasa dia salah bertanya ketika melihat wajah penuh luka itu.

"Bukankah para Uzumaki begitu hebat? Mereka bisa menjadikan sebuah makanan atau minuman menjadi obat. Teh ini, adalah salah satu obat untuk mengurangi tingkat kejenuhan dan menenangkan pikiran" Naruto kembali menyesap tehnya sambil menjelaskan. Tanpa maksud untuk membagi lukanya, hanya memberitahukan khasiat teh itu. Namun lagi, bagi Naruko, gadis itu seperti telah membukan sebagian dari kenangan yang membuat kakaknya bersedih. _Apakah kehadiranku benar-benar hanya bisa membuatmu bersedih, Onee-sama?_ Batinnya pilu.

"Jadi, Naruko. Ada apa kau mencariku?" Tanya Naruto menatap lurus gadis yang secara tak langsung menjadi refleksinya itu.

"A-aku..." Naruko terdiam. Tak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan keputusanku untuk menggantikanmu menjadi perwakilan Namikaze, Naruko?" Tanya Naruto langsung tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Dan Naruko hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Apa yang membuatmu bingung? Bukankah sudah jelas?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan heran.

"Tapi... Kenapa? Onee-sama tidak harus berkorban untukku. Onee-sama tidak harus terluka... lagi oleh ku. Oleh kami." Ujar Naruko menatap Naruto penuh permohonan. Naruto tersenyum tipis, senyum tulus pertama yang Naruto hadirkan untuk Naruko.

"Tidak ada yang berkorban, Naruko. Sejak awal mendengar berita itu, aku sudah tahu Tou-san akan mengirimmu. Dan aku tak suka itu" Naruko menatap Naruto tak mengerti. _Naruto tidak suka?_

"Ya, aku tidak suka" Naruto menegaskan dengan anggukan dan kata-katanya. Kemudian pandangannya menyapu taman yang berisikan berbagai macam jenis bunga. Tatapannya jatuh pada bunga lily yang akan layu.

"Karena alasan Tou-san tidak dibenarkan untuk seorang ayah. Dia tidak mempertimbangkan apa kau bisa bertahan disana tanpa terluka atau tidak" Naruko mengerti, jika ayahnya tak bisa benar-benar menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Karena sejak awal, Naruto adalah putri kesayangan Minato. Dan kehadirannya, seolah menjadikan Naruto tumbal untuk kebahagiaannya.

"Tidak ada seorang ayah yang boleh menyakiti putrinya Naruko"

"Sementara diriku. Apalah gunanya terluka atau tidak? Segalanya sama saja bagiku. Lagi pula, mungkin saja, disana aku bisa menemukan sesuatu yang hilang selama ini. Berdo'alah, Naruko. Berdo'alah segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku memang tak bisa menyayangimu dan Okaa-sama seperti aku menyayangi Kaa-san dan kedua saudaraku. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu. Aku tidak pernah membencimu" Naruko terpana pada ucapan Naruto. Gadis ini, tidak pantas tersakiti. Mungkin benar, kedatangannya membuat Naruto kehilangan kebahagiaannya. Namun, jika pun dia pergi nanti, belum tentu kebahagiaan itu akan datang kembali. Yang bisa diharapkannya adalah kebahagiaan itu akan segera menghampiri Naruto. Kakak yang sangat disayanginya. Naruto adalah satu-satunya Namikaze di Kerajaan ini yang menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka tanpa keengganan yang tampak. Tanpa kepura-puraan. Minato, mungkin memang menerimanya, namun selalu ada luka setiap kali wajah itu melihatnya. Seakan, kebahagiaannya adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya semakin sakit.

"Ya, Onee-sama. Aku akan selalu mendo'akan yang terbaik untukmu. Semoga, kau segera mendapatkan kembali kebahagiaanmu" Ujarnya lirih ditemani semilir angin yang membelai lembut wajahnya.

 _Berikan kebahagiaan untuknya, Kami-sama... Onegai_ \- Batin Naruko tulus dari dalam hatinya

* * *

.0.

.0.

* * *

Kerajaan Uchiha adalah salah satu kerajaan terbesar dan tertua di dunia Timur. Kerajaan kuat yang membuat kerajaan lain takluk dan tak akan berani mencari masalah. Mereka sangat tegas, terlebih pada orang-orang yang mengusik apa yang menjadi _milik_ mereka. Sebuah pemberontakan disebuah wilayah akan langsung diselesaikan dalam kurun waktu paling lambat 3 hari. Jenderal perang dan panglima besar mereka adalah yang tertangguh di dunia timur. Kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh Raja Fugaku Uchiha itu sangat kaya dan makmur. Mereka memiliki hukum yang sangat tegas dan keras. Mencuri sesuatu akan langsung dihukum penjara, hingga ada keluarga pelaku yang mengganti atau korban yang merelakan curiannya. Sedangkan hukum rampok dan tindak asusila adalah hukuman mati.

Raja Fugaku memiliki permaisuri bernama Mikoto Uchiha. Seorang wanita lemah lembut yang begitu menyayangi keluarganya. Putra pertama mereka adalah pangeran Itachi, yang berusia 22 tahun dan sudah memiliki tunangan seorang putri dari kerajaan Uzumaki, Karin Uzumaki. Sedangkan putra kedua mereka, Pangeran Sasuke, masih melajang dan menjadi incaran para putri. Ketampanannya sudah terkenal hingga ke dunia barat. Meski sifat dingin dan cueknya sering membuat para gadis patah hati, namun sang Pangeran tetap menjadi idola mereka. Pangeran yang memiliki kemampuan bertarung sangat baik ini sering menjadi panglima perang karena kemampuan dan kecerdikannya dalam menyusun strategi. Kedua pangeran kerajaan Uchiha adalah orang yang sangat memenuhi criteria menjadi seorang raja. Meski pangeran Itachi-lah yang akan menjadi raja kerajaan Uchiha, namun kemampuan pangeran Sasuke tidak kalah darinya. Dan pangeran Sasuke sendiri tidak berniat merebut tahta kerajaan dari kakaknya. Karena dia tahu, kakaknya-lah yang lebih berhak.

Utusan dari seluruh kerajaan di dua barat dan timur mulai berdatangan mengantarkan puteri yang akan menjadi pendamping kerajaan mereka. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah para _heirs_ kerajaan, yang mengharapkan pemimpin yang tangguh seperti para raja Uchiha. Namun begitu, Raja Fugaku sendiri tidak mempermasalahkannya. Karena baginya yang paling utama adalah memilih puteri terbaik untuk puteranya.

Semua puteri telah datang. Ah-tidak. Ada seorang puteri yang datang terlambat dan sampai di aula kerajaan, tepat ketika Ratu Mikoto telah memulai acara penyambutan di damping pangeran Sasuke yang berwajah bosan. Naruto turun dari tandunya dan menatap istana yang asing dihadapannya. Istana itu begitu besar dan indah, melebihi kerajaannya. Hal pertama yang diperhatikannya adalah taman istana yang ada dikiri kanan bangunan besar itu. Naruto akan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kanan jika saja tidak ada orang yang memanggilnya.

"Naru-to?" Tanyanya sambil membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

* * *

- **TBC** -

 **Jangan lupa R &R yaaaaaaaaaaa…. See you later~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I** **Miss U**

 **Disclaimer** **Masashi Kisimoto**

By : Deera Dragoneella

* * *

 **Sholahuddin :** Hehehe, senang membuat Anda penasaran ;)

 **AKAKAccountKillerAKAK :** Chap ini ketahuan kok, siapa yang manggil :)

 **Darmadarma83 :** Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih :)

 **Askasufa :** Terima kasih :) ini sudah lanjut

 **Cuke cuka nalu :** Hmmm, kalau buat word, tergantung keadaan ya, hehehe :) ini kelamaan nggak?

 **Adelia437 :** Ini sudah lanjut :)

 **Jasmine DaisynoYuki :** Hehehe, sayangnya bukan... gomene bikin kamu kucewa :( semoga tetap mau baca ya :)

 **Kiriko chan chie naru lover :** Iya pairnya sasufemnaru kok. Ini sudah lanjut :)

 **34 :** Hehehe, demi kemashlahatan harus tbc dulu, hehehe. Sayangnya bukan Kushina. Ini sudah update. Terima kasih :)

 **Ikatriplesblingers :** Boleh kok, nebaknya. Sayangnya itu bukan Kushina :( Hmm, semoga saja :) Ini sudah lanjut :D

 **Akashireina779 :** Ini sudah lanjuuut. Termasuk lama ngggaaaak? :)

 **Choikim1310 :** Hehehe, yuuuups. Jawaban kamu bener. Hmmm, Kushina saya buat tidak menikah lagi. Dia juga tidak sembunyi dan memimpin kerajaan sebagaimana Ratu biasanya. Hanya saja tidak bisa bertemu dengan anak-anaknya.

 **Uzumaki megami :** Hehehe, bukaaaan. Itu sepupu tersayangnya, K.

 **Yulimizan2 :** Hehehe, terima kasih sudah suka :D ini kurang panjang nggak? :D

 **Yuki akibaru :** Terima kasih :D Ini sudah lanjut

 **Guest :** Ini sudah update :)

 **Rei :** Hehehe, senangnya nggak jadi cerita mainstream :) Well, kebetulan saya juga nggak terlalu suka ibu tiri yang jahat gitu. Kan, nggak semua ibu tiri begitu :)

 **Mifta cinya :** Yups, 100 buat kamu. That's Karin :) Yah, kehidupan kan nggak bisa disangka2, begitu juga dengan kehadiran mereka :)

 **Guest :** Hmm... Pairnya memang gitu kok. Mereka kan couple favoritku :)

 **deerLuhan200490 :** Hmm... Naruto bukan cewek lemah kok, tapi dibilang tomboy nggak juga, Hehehe Selamat membaca :)

 **guest :** Ini sudah lanjut :D

 **uciha Manz ujumaki namikaze** : Ini chap lainnya

 **elfishy :** Hehehe, ini sudah lanjut :)

 **oka :** iya, Naru baik banget :D yang panggil sepupu tersayangnya, K. Terima kasih kembali dan Selamat membaca :D

* * *

.0.

* * *

 **Chapter sebelumnya~**

Naruto turun dari tandunya dan menatap istana yang asing dihadapannya. Istana itu begitu besar dan indah, melebihi kerajaannya. Hal pertama yang diperhatikannya adalah taman istana yang ada dikiri kanan bangunan besar itu. Naruto akan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kanan jika saja tidak ada orang yang memanggilnya.

"Naru-to?" Tanyanya sambil membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

* * *

.0.

 **WARNING!**

 **(Abal, GJ, g sesuai EYD, OOC, Gender Switch, dE-eL-eL)**

.0.

* * *

"Naru-to?" Tanyanya sambil membelalakkan matanya tak percaya ketika melihat sapphire di wajah ayu yang sering dia dengar namanya.

"Ha'i… Dan Anda…"

"Aku Karin. Uzumaki Karin, puteri Uzumaki Mito, sepupumu" Ujar Karin sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto hangat. Astaga, dia tidak menyangkan putri bibinya begitu cantik.

"Karin-nee" Naruto membalas pelukan Karin. Pelukan hangat yang sudah lama tak didapatkannya, kecuali dari Deidara, dan Kurama yang lebih sebagai pengobat rindu mereka pada sosok sang Ibu.

"Kau tak segera masuk? Acara penyambutan sudah dimulai" Ujar Karin setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ah, kau pasti belum tahu tempatnya. Ayo, akan aku tunjukkan padamu" Karin segera menyerat tubuh Naruto menuju aula kerajaan. Pintu aula segera terbuka ketika melihat calon putri mahkota mereka akan masuk bersama seorang gadis cantik yang menawan. Semua mata menatap kearah mereka, karena merasa terinterupsi oleh kedatangan mereka.

"Are, Karin-chan?" Tanya Mikoto menatap calon mantunya heran. Padahal tadi ketika dia mengajak gadis bersurai merah itu untuk menemaninya di aula dalam acara penyambutan, gadis itu menolak. Namun sekarang? Gadis itu malah menyeret-tunggu. Wajah gadis yang berjalan bersama Karin nampak tak asing dimatanya.

"Okaa-sama. Lihat siapa yang ku bawa" Ujar Karin, tak menghirautan tatapan tanya para puteri akan sosoknya dan sosok yang dibawanya.

"Are? Siapa ini?" Tanya Mikoto ramah sambil tersenyum hangat. Naruto segera membungkuk dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Saya Namikaze Naruto. Maaf, atas keterlambatan saya, Yang Mulia" Ujarnya sambil menunduk. Sopan santun yang diajarkan ibunya sejak kecil.

"Naruto? Astaga! Naruto" Mikoto segera memeluk gadis pirang dihadapannya sayang.

"Sudah lama aku tak bertemu denganmu. Terakhir kali kita bertemu saat kau berusia 7 tahun. Dan lihat, kau sudah menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik" Mikoto berujar sambil membingkai wajah ayu Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia"

"Tidak tidak. Panggil aku Baa-san saja. Seperti dulu" Ujar Mikoto sambil menggeleng.

"Ha'i, Oba-sama" Jawab Naruto sopan. Sementara disisi kanan Mikoto, Sasuke manatap Naruto penuh penilaian. Dia merasa pernah mengenal gadis dihadapannya. Suara jernihnya mengingatkannya akan nyanyian seorang gadis yang pernah ditemuinya di taman istana sebuah kerajaan. Dan sapphire gadis itu. Ah, tapi sapphire yang dulu dilihatnya lebih jernih dan hidup. Sementara milik gadis itu kosong, seolah tak ada jiwa didalamnya.

"Kau masih ingat Sasuke-kun, Naru?" Tanya Mikoto setelah melihat Sasuke yang menatap Naruto. Naruto menggeleng. Membuat Mikoto kecewa, sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus, meski ada ketidak relaan direlung hatinya yang terdalam. Cih, mungkin saja gadis itu hanya ingin mencari perhatiannya, kan? Seperti para putri lain yang hanya ingin menarik perhatiannya. Tapi-tunggu. Jika ingin menarik perhatian, bukankah Naruto akan mengangguk? Atau gadis itu benar-benar lupa pada dirinya? Tapi, Sasuke sendiri juga tidak begitu ingat pada Naruto. Hanya suara dan sapphire itulah yang membuatnya tampak familiar.

"Mungkin yang Oba-sama maksud adalah Naruko" Naruto tersenyum, yang Sasuke tahu betul palsu. Well, terima kasih pada sepupunya yang selalu berwajah palsu, sehingga membuatnya bisa membedakan mana senyum asli dan mana yang palsu.

"Are, Naruko? Maksudmu Naruko, putri Sara?" Tanya Mikoto terkejut.

"Ha'i… Wajah kami memang mirip, bahkan orang akan mengira kami adalah saudari kembar. Namun warna mata kami berbeda. Naruko memiliki ruby dari Sara Okaa-sama, sementara saya memilik Sapphire Tou-san" Jelas Naruto.

"Tapi, saat itu kalian bersama Kushina kok… Tapi kalian-"

"Okaa-sama" Karin menggeleng, membuat Sasuke menaikkan alisnya heran. Ada apa diantara mereka?

Mikoto menatap tak mengerti calon mantunya, namun melihat tatapan memohon Karin dia pun menurutinya dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan yang dijawab anggukan Karin.

"Baiklah, Naru. Kau bisa berkenalan dengan para putri disini. Mereka adalah putri delegasi dari penjuru dunia Barat dan Timur" Naruto mengangguk dan memperkenalkan dirinya pada mereka semua. Yang segera dibalas perkenalan oleh mereka. Sebagian dari mereka tidak suka melihat kedekatan Naruto dengan Permaisuri Mikoto, namun sebagian biasa saja.

Para beberapa putri dari kerajaan Timur seperti, Putri Sakura dan kerajaan Haruno. Putri Ino dari kerajaan Yamanaka. Putri Temari dari kerajaan Suna, kakak dari Sabaku Gaara, yang kini melambai padanya dengan senyum terkembang yang segera dibalas oleh Naruto. Putri Hinata dari Kerajaan Hyuuga, dan puteri Kurama dari kerajaan Yakumo.

Kemudian para putri dari kerajaan Barat sepert, Puteri Emi dari Kerajaan Hishui, Puteri Honoka dari kerajaan Tsurayuki, Puteri Hotaru dari kerajaan Tsuchigumo, Puteri Fuma dari kerajaan Kagero, Puteri Hanare dari kerajaan Kiyomori, serta Sasame dari kerajaan Fuma.

"Okaa-sama. Maaf jika Saya kurang sopan dan menyela Okaa-sama. Tapi, bolehkan saya membawa Naru-chan berkeliling? Saya baru pertama kali ini bertemu dengan Naru-chan" Pinta Karin penuh harap. Mikoto menatap keduanya maklum. Mikoto bukannya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun dia memilih diam, karena itulah yang Kushina pinta. Apa yang sahabatnya pinta. Karena Kushina dan Mikoto adalah teman sejak mereka kecil.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan lama-lama, Karin-chan. Naru-chan harus beristirahat, karena dia baru saja sampai" Dan Karin tidak meminta persetujuan dua kali untuk membawa Naruto keluar dari tampat itu dan membawanya pergi berkeliling. Sasuke hendak mengikuti mereka karena dia sudah bosan melihat tatapan penuh minat beberapa putri aka wajah-wajah fans girl, sesuatu yang tidak disukainya. Namun tatapan Mikoto membuatnya mau tak mau harus bertahan.

Dan Mikoto pun kembali melanjutkan acara penyambutannya, sebelum menyuruh para dayang istana untuk menunjukkan para puteri kamar mereka dan melayaninya dengan baik.

* * *

.0.

* * *

Naruto mendengarkan Karin yang bercerita mengenai kehidupannya, Kerajaan Uzumaki, Kerajaan Uchiha, juga pesta pernikahannya yang akan diselenggarakan 2 bulan lagi dengan Pangeran Itachi.

"Selamat, Onee-sama. Aku senang mendengarnya" Karin mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Apa... Saat itu Okaa-san akan datang?" Dan pertanyaan Naruto membuat langkah keduanya terhenti tepat di taman depan tangga menuju kamar Naruto. Karin hanya bisa diam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Sudah 5 tahun berlalu. Apa... Okaa-san tidak rindu pada kami? Tidak rindu padaku?" Tanya Naruto lirih, yang bisa Karin tahu, dalam setiap katanya penuh kesedihan dan harapan.

"Aku... Sangat merindukan Okaa-san" Lanjutnya sambi tersenyum lirih.

"Terima kasih, Onee-sama. Naru ke kamar dulu untuk istirahat" Pamit Naruto meninggalkan Karin yang termenung dibelakangnya.

* * *

.0.

* * *

Matahari sudah terbenarm. Para putri pun bersiap menghadiri jamuan makan malam. Mereka berbondong-bondong datang dengan penampilan terbaik mereka untuk memikat hati sang Pangeran. Naruto yang baru saja akan keluar dari kamarnya terkejut ketika menemukan Karin berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dan akan mengetuk pintu bersama seorang pemuda berambut raven panjang dikuncir dibelakang. Pemuda gagah dengan sepasang garis melintang diwajahnya yang menjadi tanda lahirnya.

"Karin Onee-sama dan..."

"Itachi, Uchiha Itachi. Tunanganku, Naru-chan" Ujar Karin memperkenalkan. Naruto mengangguk pada Itachi yang juga dibalas anggukan olehnya.

"Salam kenal, Itachi Onii-sama. Saya Namikaze Naruto" Ujar Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

"Aa, Karin-chan sudah menceritakannya. Ayo, jamuan sudah hampir dimulai" Ujar Itachi memimpin di depan. Naruto dan Karin berjalan mengikutinya, dengan tangan Karin yang setia bergelayut di lengan Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa, dia jadi mengingat masa lalu. Ketika dia sering bergelayut manja pada lengan ibunya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya guna menjernihkan pikirannya. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh terlihat sedih disini.

"Ada apa, Naru?" Tanya Karin membuat mereka terhenti. Mata Naruto mengerjap menatap kedua orang yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Ie, daijoubu. Hanya teringat masa lalu dengan OKaa-san" Jawabnya sambil kembali melangkah. Karin dan Itachi hanya bisa terdiam dan kembali berjalan. Itachi sudah tahu bagaimana cerita Naruto, dan dia hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untuk gadis itu. Ah, harapan juga semoga adiknya bisa mendapatkan yang terbaik untuk pendamping hidupnya.

Aula yang tadinya hanya ruangan luas untuk berkumpul kini telah terisi dengan meja makan yang berjejer. Diatasnya sudah terdapat berbagai macam makanan. Para puteri segera mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing. Sedang Naruto diseret Karin untuk duduk disampingnya, di meja utama.

Fugaku menatap gadis yang dibawa Karin dengan tatapan meneliti. Dia merasa pernah mengenal gadis itu, karena wajahnya yang familiar.

"Watashi, Namikaze Naruto desu" Ujarnya masih berdiri.

"Naruto?" Tanyanya sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Ah, Naruto. Ya, duduklah, Nak" Dan Naruto pun duduk disamping Karin.

Meja utama yang menghadap meja para undangan kini telah terisi penuh. Dari arah paling kiri, duduk Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, Uzumaki Karin dan Namikaze Naruto. Mereka tampak seperti keluarga lengkap, yang saling berpasangan. Beberapa puteri menatap iri Naruto yang bisa semeja dengan para Uchiha.

"Baiklah. Selamat datang para tamu undangan" Para puteri mengangguk hormat.

"Sebelum kita memulai perjamuan ini. Akan kuumumkan bahwa, mulai lusa kalian akan memasuki sekolah kerajaan. Tes untuk menentukan kelas kalian akan dilaksanakan besok. Selama satu bulan waktu kalian disini, Pangeran Sasuke akan memilih seorang dari kalian untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Jadi, lakukanlah yang terbaik dan jangan pernah berbuat curang. Ingatlah, bahwa kalian seorang puteri yang harus menjaga kehormatannya"

"Baik Yang Mullia" Jawab para puteri, kecuali Naruto yang tidak mungkin berteriak di meja utama.

"Nah, selamat menikmati jamuannya" Dan acara makan malam pun dimulai dengan hikmat.

* * *

.0.

* * *

Naruto sedang berjalan sendirian menuju kamarnya ketika beberapa orang puteri menghadang langkahnya.

"Hei, lihat siapa disana. Puteri Namikaze yang terhormat" Sasame menatap Naruto dengan angkuh.

"Seorang putri yang bahkan tidak dianggap oleh keluarganya sendiri" Tambah Emi sambil tertawa. Ya, Naruto terkenal diluar tidak dianggap sebagai keluarga Namikaze karena tidak pernah terlibat dalam acara apapun, karena dia tidak ingin mengingat masa lalunya ketika selalu ada Kushina dalam setiap pertemuan itu.

"Yayaya, dan disini dia mencoba mencari perhatian Mikoto-sama" Ujar Sakura sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

Naruto hanya menatap mereka dalam diam. Merasa bahwa dia tidak perlu menanggapi mereka. Tak penting apa kata orang, karena mereka tidak akan tahu dan mengerti dengan apa yang sudah dialaminya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Tidak berani menjawab, eh?" Honoka menatap tajam Naruto sambil berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Naruto memejamkan matanya, tak ingin berdebat.

"Cih, puteri lemah seperti mu mau melawan kami? Jangan mimpi" Sakura berujar sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto kebelakang dan jatuh. Naruto hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun atau bahkan merintih.

"Sebaiknya kau segera angkat kaki dan pergi dari sini, jika tidak ingin terluka" Ujar Emi sebelum mereka pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terduduk di lantai. Naruto masih terdiam ketika seseorang berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya gadis itu dengan suara lembut. Naruto mendongak dan menatap sepasang amnethys yang teduh dan tulus ingan membantunya.

"Ie, daijoubu" Jawabnya sambil menerima uluran tangan itu dan berdiri. Puteri Hinata dari kerajaan Hyuuga.

"Go-gomene... Aku tidak bisa mem-bantumu. A-aku takut" Ujar Hinata menyesal. Naruto tesenyum dan menepuk pucuk kepala Hinata.

"Ie, daijoubu. Aku memang tidak ingin melawan kok" Jawab Naruto sambil membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Hinata heran. _Kalau bisa melawan, kenapa tidak dilawan saja?_ Batinnya.

"Karena tidak ada gunanya, Hinata-hime" Naruto menatap Hinata teduh.

"Jika aku melawan, dan mereka tahu aku bisa melawan. Maka mereka akan semakin keras, atau bahkan mencari sasaran lain. Karena itu..." Naruto tesenyum "Dari pada membahayakan orang lain, kenapa tidak aku saja yang merasakannya?" Dan kata-kata Naruto membuat Hinata gagal paham dengan maksudnya.

"Sudah malam, Hinata-hime. Sudah saatnya kita beristirahat" Dan Naruto pun meninggalkannya yang masih mencoba mengerti dengan apa yang Naruto katakan. Tanpa menyadari, ada sosok yang bersembunyi dan melihat serta mendengar semua yang telah terjadi.

"Dasara _masochist_ " Gumam orang itu.

* * *

.0.

* * *

Pagi harinya, setelah sarapan para putri di bawa menuju taman belakang istana yang luas. Di taman terdapat banyak peralatan, baik kecantikan, keterampilan, perang, dan lain sebagainya. Para putri menatap barang-barang itu heran, kecuali Naruto yang pernah membaca mengenai sejarah lengkap Kerajaan Uchiha. Untuk apa mereka dibawa ke sana dan melihat peralatan itu.

"Baiklah. Kalian semua dikumpulkan disini untuk mengetahui keahlian kalian serta apa yang kalian semua sukai. Saya sebagai kepala bidang pendidikan Istana akan menilai kalian dari apa yang kalian pilih nanti. Setelah kalian memilih apa saja yang kalian sukai dan kuasai, kalian akan diuji untuk mengetahui seberapa jauh penguasaan kalian akan pilihan kalian. Nah, kalian bisa mulai memilih dengan didampingi oleh 2 orang pelayan yang akan membawakan barang-barang pilihan kalian"Terang seorang wanita berana Shizuka.

Para putri yang akhirnya mengerti segera beranjak menuju peralatan itu diiringi kedua dayangnya, kecuali Naruto yang masih terdiam ditempatnya, membuat kedua dayang, Shizuka, Karin, Sasuke, dan beberapa putri yang memperhatikanya menatapnya heran.

"Naru-chan, kenapa kamu diam saja? Apa kamu bingung mau memilih apa?" Karin bertanya karena khawatir melihat Naruto yang diam saja. Naruto menatap Karin sambil tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Ie, Onee-sama. Saya hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Shizuka-san" Shizuka segera maju menghampiri Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto-Hime ingin berbicara dengan saya?" Semua putri memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan Shizuka ditemani Karin, kedua dayang pengiring, dan Sasuke yang diwajibkan datang untuk melihat para putri dan menemani Karin oleh Itachi.

"Bisakah saya bertemu dengan Yang Mulia sekarang?" Pertanya Naruto membuat Karin dan Shizuka menatapnya heran.

"Untuk apa kau bertemu dengan Otou-sama, Naru?" tanya Karin.

"Saya ingin bertanya, apakah terdapat perubahan peraturan kerajaan Uchiha mengenai pemilihan pendamping anggota kerajaan atau tidak?" Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Shizuka mengernyit heran. Sangat tidak biasa.

"Tidak ada, Naruto-Hime" Shizuka menjawab pasti. Naruto mengangguk sambil menatap sejenak para putri yang mulai memilih dan beberapa yang sesekali menatapnya sambil berbisik. Jaraknya dengan para putri cukup jauh, sehingga mereka tidak bisa mendengar apa yang Naruto bicarakan.

"Jika begitu, berarti saya masih memiliki hak untuk memilih mengikuti kompetisi atau tidak" Gumaman Naruto itu membuat mereka yang mendengarnya terhenyak.

"Apa maksudmu, Naru-chan?" Tanya Karin tidak mengerti.

"Onee-sama. Hari ini adalah tes awal untuk para putri yang mengikuti kompetisi, namun kompetisi itu sendiri belumlah dimulai. Bukan begitu, Shizuka-san?" Lagi, kata-kata Naruto membuat mereka terhenyak. Shizuka hanya bisa mengangguk membenarkan.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" Tanya Karin tidak mengerti, ini merupakan hal serius. Pemilihan pendamping kerajaan Uchiha bukanlah main-main. Dia khawatir jika Naruto akan dianggap menyepelekannya dan mengakibatkan perang dingin kerajaannya dengan kerajaan Uchiha.

"Sejak awal, alasan saya kemari bukanlah untuk mengikuti kompetisi ini" Lagi, kata-kata Naruto membuat orang-orang terhenyak.

"Saya kemari, untuk menggantikan Naruko yang akan Otou-sama kirimkan. Dan saya tidak bisa membiarkannya karena Naruko sudah memiliki Pangeran Gaara" Naruto menatap Temari yang menatapnya tak percaya dengan senyuman. Temari yang heran dengan kepasifan Naruto hari ini memilih untuk menghampirinya dan mencari tahu.

"Bukankah tidak baik, jika Naruko bersaing dengan calon kakak iparnya?" Temari hanya bisa menggeleng setelah mendengar kenyataannya, karena awalnya dia juga khawatir jika hubungan adiknya dengan Naruko akan berakhir akibat kompetisi ini.

"Tapi, Naruto-"

"Apa kau bermaksud membuat kompetisi ini menjadi permainan?" Sasuke menatapnya tajam, yang justru membuat Naruto menatapnya datar.

"Saya rasa Anda tahu peraturan yang menyatakan jika kompetisi ini tidak bisa memaksa seorang putri untuk menerima keputusan, karena kompetisi ini bertujuan untuk membuat sang Pangeran terpikat" Pelipis kiri Sasuke berkedut, ia kesal. Apa gadis dihadapannya baru saja menghinanya dengan menyatakan jika dia tidak mengetahui peraturan itu?

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Tapi kau juga harus ingat, bahwa setiap putri yang sudah memasuki kompetisi tidak bisa keluar begitu saja. Ini adalah peraturan mutlak" Naruto menggeleng mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

"Anda melupakan satu hal, Pangeran. Bahwa kompetisi ini belumlah dimulai"

 _Sial, bagaimana aku bisa lupa?_ Batin Sasuke kesal, meski wajahnya masih tampak datar-datar saja.

"Dan saya tidak mungkin meninggalkan istana ini tanpa melakukan sesuatu, karena saya membawa nama kerajaan Namikaze dan Uzumaki" Kali ini Karin yang paling terkejut, karena hanya dia dan para Uchiha yang tahu mengenai hal ini.

"Saya mengetahuinya karena tidak ada utusan Uzumaki disini" Naruto menjelaskan ketika melihat wajah terkejut Karin.

"Karena itu, saya akan melakukan semua ujian dalam tes ini dan pergi tanpa membuat kerajaan yang saya wakili menanggung malu. Karena saya memiliki firasat buruk yang akan terjadi dalam 2 minggu ke depan jika saya tidak kembali ke istana"

"Apa maksudmu, Naru-chan?" Karin tidak bisa tidak menyuarakan pertanyaan dikepalanya mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Naruto tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan itu sangat membuatnya bingung. Apalagi bibinya, Kushina, memintanya untuk menjaga Naruto selama kompetisi ini. Karin tidak tahu mengapa, namun sang bibi memintanya untuk membantu Naruto dalam mengontrol emosinya. Jangan sampai Naruto lepas kendali atau semacamnya. Jangan sampai ada bahaya yang mengancamnya.

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskan lebih lanjut, Onee-sama" Tegas Naruto final, membuat Karin tak bisa berkutik. Dengan begitu Naruto pergi menghadap Raja Fugaku bersama Shizuka dan kedua dayang pengiringnya. Karin ingin menemaninya, namun Naruto menolaknya dengan alasan bahwa Karin adalah pengganti Ratu Mikoto disana, karena Ratu Mikoto sedang ada keperluan lain. Sedangkan Sasuke yang penasaran juga tak bisa ikut, karena dia memiliki kewajiban untuk melihat para putri. Cih, padahal dirinya sangat malas dan sama sekali tidak berminat melihat kompetisi yang menurutnya konyol ini. Dia lebih penasaran dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan, dari pada melihat para putri centil yang berusaha mencari perhatiannya.

 **TBC**

* * *

Hai, hai, para Readers... Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini :)  
Jangan lupa R&R yaaaaa :D  
See You Next Chapter~


	4. Chapter 4

**I Miss U**

 **Disclaimer** **Masashi Kisimoto**

By : Deera Dragoneella

* * *

.0.

* * *

 **Cuke cuka nalu :** Hahaha, iya, kasihan Saskey :v Ini sudah lanjut :D

 **Rizuki1993 :** Benarkah, daku membuat dikau gila ? #ngikikandtertawanista Ini sudah lanjut :D

 **Darmadarma83 :** Ini sudah lanjut, Terima kasih :D

 **Yulimizan2 :** Hehehe, maaf ya, kalo ceritanya membingungkan... soalnya ini yang ada dalam imajinasinya :D Ini sudah update, semoga suka yaaaa :)

 **Aiko Vallery :** Iyaaaa, ini sudah lanjut :)

 **Yuki akibaru :** Ini sudah lanjut :D

 **Adelia437 :** Ini sudah lanjut :D

 **Choikim1310 :** Hmm, masa sih, ada makna terselubung? #modemikir Bukan, kok. Nggak ada bahaya yang mengintai ke dua kerajaan.

 **Uzumaki megami :** Hmm, Kushina lagi di Uzu. Sesuatu terjadi di kerajaan Namikaze #pakeNadaSokSerius

 **SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki :** terima kasih :D Yang dikhawatirin Naru-chan berhubungan dengan keluarganya ;) Hmm... Kalo menguasai semuanya, nggak juga kayaknya. Cuma dia percaya bisa melalui semua itu dengan harapan bisa segera pulang. Hmm, aku juga seneng kalo liha Saskey kepo-in Naru-chan :) Hmm, jawabannya disimpan buat next chap, ne ;)

 **Fitriis185 :** Ini sudah next :D

 **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii :** Ini sudah lanjut :)

 **Askasufa :** Bukan kok... Karin mah, langsung dipilih, soalnya Itachi udah kesengsem ama Neng Karin :D jadi nggak ada acara pemilihan putri mahkota, karena Raja Fugaku juga langsung setuju. Sedangkan buat Saskey kan, dianya nggak pernah menunjukkan hint2 tertarik ma cewek, makanya Ratu Mikoto mengadakan pemilihan pendamping buat Saskey :D Mmm... Kalo yang dilakukan Naruto, nanti ada flashback pembicaraan Naru-chan dan Raja Fugaku ya, jadi daku simpan dulu buat chap depan, ne ;) Oke, saya masih semangat nulis cerita, sayangnya nggak buat tugas akhir saya T.T sediiiiih~

 **Taqieyya746 :** Salam kenal juga Taqi-san :) #ikutbungkuk Iya, Sasu udah mulai penasaran ma Naru-chan. Kalo buat itu, bisa dilihat dicerita ini, ne #kedip2

 **Mifta cinya :** Hmm, firasat buruk pokoknya. Hehehe, iya, Naru-chan suka baca buku soalnya. Untuk menghibur diri, Naru-chan suka baca buku di perpustakaan kerajaan yang segede begono dan dibabat habis pokoknya #emanghutandibabat? Mmm... buat perang, kayaknya nggak deh, tapi nggak tahu juga ntar #nyengir Hmm... Putri Kurama itu sebenarnya Yakumo kaliya, Cuma gegara saya bingung ini mana yang nama depan, mana yang nama belakang, jadinya saya pake aja yang Kurama buat namanya, hehehe #garukkepala

 **Rei :** Hahaha... bisa jadi tuh :v ini sudah lanjut :) semoga kamu suka

 **Mina :** ini sudah lanjut :)

 **Ri-chan :** Ehm, maklum, authornya juga lagi baper, jadi kebawa ke ceritanya #nyengirkuda

 **Name :** Iyaaaaaaa, ini sudah lanjut. Semoga kamu makin penasaran, hehehe #tertawanista

 **:** Ini sudah lanjut :D Iya, Saskey mulai penasaran sama Naru-chan. Buat Saku-chan, maaf ya... kamu saya nistai disini. Saya bingung soalnya, gomeneeeee~ #bungkuk2 firasat jelek pokoknya, dan ini menyangkut keluarganya. Ups, buka kartu ya ;)

 **Guestny guest :** Terima kasih sudah suka :D Ini sudah lanjut :)

 **Dewi15 :** ini sudah lanjut :)

 **:** Husst... jangan nangis dong, kan aku nggak bisa nenangin kamu :D

 **Helena Nanami** Ini sudah lanjut

 **Tiger eye** Iyaaaaaa, ini sudah lanjut Hmmm, intinya Naruto ingin menyelesaikan kompetisi dan segera pergi dari istana. Tapi nggak boleh, hehe. Pasti dong, Kan mereka udah jodoh dari- ups. #tutupmulut

 **Narudobetetsuyapolepel** Uyeee, salam kenal Terima kasih dibilang keren #nutupmukamalu :D Iyaaaa, ini sudah dilanjut :D

 **Zadita Uchiha** Hehehe, maaf yaaaaaa, saya masih bingung nyari bang Ilham yang sering ngilang2 soalnya :D

 **Namikazelucia** Iyaaaaa, ini sudah lanjut. Semoga tetap penasaran, ne ;)

 **Hiori Fuyumi** Iyaaaaaa, ini sudah lanjut

 **Habibah794** Uyeee, ini sudah Next. Kushina nanti dulu yaaaaaaaa, dia masih bobok di backstage :D

 **AkarisaRuu** Hmmmm... sedikit2 terbuka kok... Naru tetap dinyatakan ikut selama tidak meninggalkan kerajaan Uchiha

 **Puri-chan** Iyaaa, ini sudah lanjut. Semangaaaaaaaat kok sudahan

 **Kuraublackpearl** Ini sudah lanjuuuut

* * *

.0.

* * *

 **Chapter sebelumnya~**

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskan lebih lanjut, Onee-sama" Tegas Naruto final, membuat Karin tak bisa berkutik. Dengan begitu Naruto pergi menghadap Raja Fugaku bersama Shizuka dan kedua dayang pengiringnya. Karin ingin menemaninya, namun Naruto menolaknya dengan alasan bahwa Karin adalah pengganti Ratu Mikoto disana, karena Ratu Mikoto sedang ada keperluan lain. Sedangkan Sasuke yang penasaran juga tak bisa ikut, karena dia memiliki kewajiban untuk melihat para putri. Cih, padahal dirinya sangat malas dan sama sekali tidak berminat melihat kompetisi yang menurutnya konyol ini. Dia lebih penasaran dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan, dari pada melihat para putri centil yang berusaha mencari perhatiannya.

* * *

.0.

* * *

 **WARNING!**

 **(Abal, GJ, g sesuai EYD, OOC, Gender Switch, dE-eL-eL)**

* * *

.0.

* * *

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Para puteri heran dengan Naruto yang tak pernah mengikuti pelajaran yang mereka lakukan. Alih-alih mengikuti salah satu kelas, mereka justru mendapati Naruto yang selalu duduk di samping penasehat Raja Fugaku, alias Raja terdahulu yang turun tahta dan menjadi penasehat kerajaan, Uchiha Madara. Keduanya selalu bersama dan terlihat selalu serius dalam membahas sesuatu. Seolah, Naruto adalah bagian dari kerajaan Uchiha, sehingga selalu ikut serta dalam pembicaraan penting kerajaan Uchiha.

Tak hanya para puteri, Sasuke dan Karin, yang memang tidak diberi tahu apa-apa oleh Itachi dan yang lainnya juga hanya bisa menatap mereka heran. Karin tak bisa lagi menanyai Naruto, karena Naruto tak pernah jauh dari Madara. Meski memiliki gelar calon Putri Mahkota, Karin memiliki batas untuk mengetahui posisinya, terlebih dihadapan Madara yang sangat pemilih dan perfeksionis. Kushina pernah memberitahunya, bahwa penasehat Madara adalah seorang Raja Uchiha yang paling keras dalam memerintah kerajaan, meskipun segalanya demi kebaikan kerajaan. Kushina mengingatkan pada Karin untuk tidak membuat membuat kesan buruk pada Madara, karena meski hanya seorang penasehat, Madara tetaplah sesepuh Kerajaan Uchiha, juga Raja terdahulu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?" Tanya Karin ketika hanya berdua bersama Itachi yang baru selesai rapat kerajaan di taman sayap kanan Kerajaan. Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum melihat wajah cemberut calon istrinya. Dia tahu betul seberapa penasarannya sang kekasih pada apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sepupu tersayangnya.

"Maaf, Karin. Ini adalah perintah Otou-sama. Aku tak bisa memberitahumu detailnya" Itachi mengambil tangan kanan Karin dan menggenggamnya.

"Tapi satu hal yang bisa kau tahu" Karin menatap penasaran Itachi.

"Bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu" Dan jawaban Itachi membuat Karin melotot marah dan memukulinya dengan kedua tangannya. Alih-alih menghindar, Itachi malah tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi kesal sang kekasih.

"Hahaha... Sudah, sudah... Hahaha..." Itachi masih tertawa ketika berhasil menangkap kedua tangan Karin. Karin hanya bisa menatapnya kesal, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tak ingin melihat wajah senang kekasihnya yang sangat jahil dibeberapa waktu.

"Hei, jangan marah" Itachi meraih dagu Karin dan membuatnya menoleh kepadanya. Karin masih enggan menatapnya, namun tatapan lembut Itachi membuatnya luluh.

"Jangan mempermainkanku, Itachi-kun" Karin menarik tangannya dari genggaman Itachi, kemudian meremasnya di pangkuannya. Banyak sekali hal yang membebani pikirannya, dan dari sekian hal itu, Naruto adalah prioritas utamanya.

"Kau tak tahu sefrustasi apa aku mengkhawatirkan Naruto" Karin menatap sendu Itachi.

"Naruto adalah sosok yang sangat pendiam sejak kepergian Oba-sama. Dan Oba-sama juga memperingatkan padaku untuk menjaganya. Menjaga emosi dan keselamatannya. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Naruto yang-"

"Kau benar" Jawaban Itachi membuat Karin menatapnya cepat. Itachi menatap jauh ke depan, ke arah langit yang mengarak awan putih menuju utara.

"Naruto memiliki sesuatu, itulah kenapa, Otou-sama dan Ojii-sama membuatnya selalu disisi mereka. Membuat Naruto melupakan keinginannya untuk pulang ke Kerajaan Namikaze" Kata-kata Itachi membuat Karin terkejut. Jadi, alasan kenapa Naruto berada disekitar Fugaku dan Madara adalah agar pikirannya teralihkan?

"Apa kau tahu? Jika sejak dulu, sebenarnya Naruto dan Sasuke sudah dijodohkan?" Pertanyaan Itachi membuat tatapan Karin membola. Karin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya tak percaya.

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya Karin memastikan.

"Ya. Dan apa yang Naruto lakukan kemarin semakin menguatkan keinginan Ojii-sama untuk membuat Naruto menjadi cucu menantunya" Kembali, Karin tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut dengan apa yang Itachi jelaskan padanya. Uchiha Madara, menginginkan Naruto? Tapi, kenapa?

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaan Karin membuat Itachi menatapnya tanya.

"Kenapa dengan Sasuke?" Itachi mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Karin.

"Maksudku, diantara kalian berdua. Jika Madara Ojii-sama menginginkan Naruto, bukankah lebih baik apabila Naruto menjadi pendampingmu? Menjadi pendamping calon Raja Uchiha?" Karin hanya ingin mengeluarkan apa yang kepalanya pikirkan, tidak mengira jika akan mendapatkan respon dari Itachi berupa tatapan tajam.

"Jadi kau tak mau menjadi istriku?" Nada dingin Itachi membuat Karin gelagapan.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Itachi-kun. Maksudku, jika... Ah, masa kau tidak mengerti sih?" Karin bingung menjelaskan.

"Aku menunggu Karin" Itachi bersedekap.

"Ya... Pokoknya, jika Ojii-sama sebegitu inginnya menjadikan Naruto menantunya, bukankah itu berarti Naruto begitu istimewa? Dan bukankah dengan keistimewaannya itu akan lebih baik jika dia akan menjadi Ratu Kerajaan Uchiha?" Karin menjelaskan dengan hati sedikit tidak rela.

"Naruto memang akan menjadi Ratu" Jawaban dan tatapan tegas Itachi membuat Karin sesak. Apakah, itu artinya... Itachi akan menikahi Naruto? Karin menundukkan kepalanya menahan tangis.

"Tapi bukan di kerajaan ini"

"A-apa?" Itachi tersenyum melihat keterjejutan di wajah Karin yang tadinya menahan tangis. Itachi menghapus air mata yang dengan lancang telah menetes di pipi seputih porselin kekasihnya.

"Kau ingat kan, jika Naruto tak hanya menjadi perwakilan dari Namikaze, namun juga Uzumaki?" Karin mengangguk. Dia tentu ingat.

"Lalu, kenapa harus bertanya lagi? Jika dia tidak mungkin menjadi Ratu Namikaze karena Pangeran Kurama yang menjadi Putra Mahkota, bukankah itu artinya dia akan menjadi-"

"Ratu Uzu" Bisik Karin lirih yang segera dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Itachi.

"Ya. Dan aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang membuat Ojii-sama bersikeras membuat Naruto disini. Tapi yang jelas, Naruto tidak bisa meninggalkan istana sampai kompetisi ini selesai. Dengan atau tanpa kesediaan Sasuke, Naruto akan tetap dijadikan pendampingnya" Kata-kata Itachi membuat Karin mengerutkan kening tidak suka.

"Bukankah ini pemaksaan, Itachi-kun? Aku tidak ingin Naruto semakin menderita karena terpaksa menikah dengan Sasuke" Bukannya khawatir dengan apa yang Karin katakan, Itachi justru tersenyum.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku ingat apa yang Obaa-sama katakan bertahun silam, jika keduanya memiliki benang merah yang tidak akan bisa dipisahkan" Karin menatap Itachi tak mengerti.

"Uzumaki memiliki legendanya, begitu juga dengan Uchiha. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku" Karin tersentak ketika menyadari sesuatu.

"Jangan bilang jika-" Itachi hanya bisa mengangguk. Mereka tidak akan berani mengucapkan apa yang seharusnya tidak mereka ucapkan.

"Jadi, itu sebabnya... Oba-sama menyuruhku menjaga Naru-chan" Gumaman lirih Karin membuat Itachi mengingat pesan neneknya, istri Madara, Uchiha Uruchi, yang memiliki kemampuan melihat masa depan.

" _Itachi-kun. Ingatlah pesan Obaa-sama. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan biarkan adikmu kehilangan mataharinya. Jangan biarkan dia berada dalam kegelapan, karena dia adalah bulan dalam kegelapan malam_ "

"Itachi-kun?" Panggilan Karin dan wajah khawatirnya membuat Itachi kembali ke alam nyata.

"Hmm?"

"Kau melamun" Itachi tersenyum melihat raut khawatir kekasihnya.

"Tak apa"

"Apa yang kau dikirkan?" Tanya Karin sambil menikmati tehnya.

"Hmm... Aku ingin menyatukan mereka segera. Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana" Karin segera menurunkan gelasnya mendengar penjelasan Itachi. Karin jadi ikut berfikir. Keduanya tampak sibuk memikirkan apa yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk menyatukan dua hati yang telah terikat benang merah, namun tak juga kunjung menunjukkan jalan penyatuan.

* * *

.0.

* * *

Para putri tidak lagi mengganggu Naruto. Tidak bisa lebih tepatnya. Karena selalu ada salah satu dari Uchiha inti yang ada disampingnya. Jika tidak Madara, Fugaku, Mikoto, maka Itachi-lah yang menemaninya. Dan Sasuke? Lupakan saja pangeran ayam itu. Dia hanya mau memperhatikan Naruto dari jauh. Terlalu malas terlibat konfrontasi – alih alih mengakui ketertarikannya dan mulai ingin mencari perhatian Naruto - dengan para putri. Meski begitu, Sasuke punya cara tersendiri untuk mengusik Naruto. Seperti ketika mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan, Sasuke akan dengan sengaja mencari masalah – meski tak terlihat – seperti menyeringai merendahkan pada Naruto. Aneh? Tentu saja. Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa pangeran satu itu seperti ingin cari masalah dengannya. Apalagi jika tidak sengaja mereka hanya sedang berdua – meski Sasuke di taman dan Naruto ada di balkon kamarnya – Sasuke dengan sengaja menampakkan wajah menantang pada Naruto. Maksudnya apaan cobaaaa? Batin Naruto tak mengerti kadang-kadang.

* * *

.0.

* * *

Naruto tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan apa yang Madara dan Fugaku katakan padanya, mengenai apa yang terjadi di perbatasan Kerajaan Uchiha dan bahaya yang akan dilaluinya jika memaksa kembali sebelum kekacauan yang terjadi mereda. Tapi firasatnya tentang keluarganya tidak bisa diabaikannya. Tapi Naruto juga tidak bisa memaksa, meski dia bisa mengatasi apa yang nantinya terjadi. Dan dia mulai menyadari jika sejak

Hari ini, tepat 9 hari setelah kejadian itu, Naruto merasakan ada yang aneh dengan keadaan alam ketika menatap awan hitam yang mendekati hutan perbatasan Kerajaan Uchiha, Hutan Kematian. Hutan kematian kerajaan Uchiha berbeda dengan hutan kematian di Kerajaan Namikaze, karena meski memiliki nama yang sama, namun memiliki penjaga yang berbeda. Jika di kerajaan Namikaze ada Kyuubi, rubah berekor 9 yang menjadi penjaga dan mengabdi pada keturunan pilihan kerajaan, maka pada kerajaan Uchiha punya Nekomata, kucing peliharaan dewa kematian yang menjaga kerajaan Uchiha, namun hanya tunduk pada dewa kematian. Karena itulah, kerajaan Uchiha memiliki kekkai pelindung-anugerah Dewi Amaterasu-yang menjaga kerajaan Uchiha dari amukan Nekomata ketika bertarung dengan siluman atau bijuu lain, seperti yang terjadi beratus tahun lalu ketika Nekomata bertarung dengan Raijuu, bijuu berekor enam – Sang Penguasa Petir.

Naruto menatap sesuatu yang samar seperti benang tipis yang berada di kejauhan. Dia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas kini, entah kenapa. Padahal ketika baru sampai di kerajaan ini, dirinya tidak bisa melihatnya. Ya, Naruto menyadari jika Kerajaan Uchiha dilindungi oleh Kekkai pelindung. Apakah kekkainya mulai melemah? Atau kekuatannya yang bisa menyesuaikan diri?Tapi, bukankah dia tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran _mereka_?

Memejamkan matanya, Naruto berfikir keras. Haruskah dia meminta bantuan _mereka?_ Batinnya tak nyaman. Tidak, meminta bantuan sama saja membuka apa yang tidak seharusnya ada, atau setidaknya belum ada.

"Hime-sama" Seorang pelayan perempuan masuk setelah dipersilahkan. Naruto berdiri dari duduknya di ranjang dan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Yang Mulia meminta Anda menghadap" Naruto mengangguk dan mengikutinya. Keluar dari kamarnya, Naruto diperlihatkan pemandangan beberapa putri yang kebetulan berjalan di lorong yang sama yang menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Beberapa ada yang biasa saja, tidak peduli, namun ada juga yang menatap tak suka dan iri, karena kedekatan Naruto dengan keluarga inti Uchiha.

"Naruto, mau kemana?" Tanya Temari yang berada di ujung rombongan.

"Bertemu Yang Mulia, Nee-san" Temari mengangguk dan Naruto kembali berjalan mengikuti dayangnya, mengabaikan bisikan-bisikan para putri.

* * *

.0.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

 **Gomene~ chap kali ini pendek. Hehehe, bingung juga soalnya bang Ilham ngilang2. :D  
Oke, Semoga tidak membingungkan dan Selamat mambaca. Jaa ne :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I** **Miss U**

 **Disclaimer** **Masashi Kisimoto**

 **By : Deera Dragoneella**

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

 **Chapter sebelumnya~**

Naruto menatap kilat petir yang mulai terlihat, membuatnya membolakan bola matanya. Jangan bilang, diantara sekian waktu yang ada, keduanya memilih bertarung sekarang! Naruto segera berlari keluar dari kamarnya mencari Madara. Dia harus memberitahu penasehat kerjaan itu. Madara seharusnya tahu, mengingat Mantan Raja Uchiha itu memiliki anugerah Dewi Amaterasu yang disembahnya berupa penglihatan masa depan. Naruto bisa melihatnya dari onyx Madara ketika mereka saling berhadapan. Onyx itu merefleksikan sesuatu yang bukan dihadapannya, sesuatu yang tidak sengaja Naruto temukan ketika dia melihat apa yang terjadi pada seorang dayang yang pernah dilihatnya dalam onyx Madara, sedang dimarahi oleh Putri Sakura karena terlambat mengantarkan perhiasan yang diinginkannya.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

 **WARNING!**

 **(Cerita GJ, g sesuai EYD, OOC, Gender Switch, dE-eL-eL)**

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Naruto berlari dengan tergesa menuju balairung istana. Mengabaikan tatapan para putri, pengawal yang sedang berjaga dan para dayang yang menatap heran dirinya. Di belokan terakhir menuju balairung istana, Naruto hampir saja bertabrakan dengan Sasuke. Pangeran Uchiha itu menatap terkejut Naruto yang hampir saja ditabraknya.

"Bukankah tidak sopan seorang putri berlarian seperti itu, Naru-Hime?" Sasuke menatap datar Naruto yang sedang menormalkan jalur pernafasannya karena berlarian dari kamarnya yang berada di paviliun Yuri menuju balairung.

"Selalu ada pengecualian dalam beberapa hal, Pangeran" Jawab Naruto tenang setelah nafasnya terasa lebih normal. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat ada kekhawatiran dalam tatapan sapphire Naruto.

"Apa Madara-sama ada di balairung?" Tanya Naruto membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Ya" Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, gadis itu langsung beranjak pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Kembali berlari, meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan kening berkerut dalam.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Madara dan Fugaku menatap Naruto terkejut, apalagi setelah mendengar penjelasan gadis itu. Fugaku yang sebenarnya sedang rapat dengan para panglima kerajaan dengan Madara, langsung membubarkannya dan menyuruh semua yang ada di balairung untuk pergi, meninggalkan ketiganya dalam ruangan.

"Kau yakin, Naru-Hime?" Tanya Madara dengan wajah khawatir. Ya, penasehat kerajaan itu sangat khawatir kali ini. Karena tak ada penglihatan mengenai kekhawatiran Naruto yang diperolehnya.

"Saya yakin, Madara-sama" Jawab Naruto tegas.

Madara dan Fugaku saling pandang dalam diam.

"Saya sudah pernah membaca sejarah lengkap kerajaan ini. Dan mengenai tanda-tanda peristiwa itu." Naruto menghela nafas sejenak, sambil mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya yang bertalu-talu diluar kebiasaan. " _Mereka_ akan bertarung sebentar lagi-" Tiba-tiba Naruto terbelalak mengingat suatu hal.

"Ada apa, Naru-Hime?" Tanya Fugaku heran melihat ekspresi kosong Naruto. Sementara Madara berusaha menyelami penglihatan Naruto, meski hasilnya nihil. Dan hal ini justru adalah hal yang sangat dikhawatirkannya. Dirinya tak mampu melihat, apa yang berada dalam kuasanya. Hal yang mengartikan jika gadis dihadapannya-

"Naru-Hime..."

"Saya" Naruto tercekat sambil memejamkan matanya, berusaha melihat keluar wilayah kerajaan Uchiha. Jauh melewati hutan kematian, menuju kerajaannya.

"Seharusnya tidak kemari" Tubuh gadis itu bergetar, air mata menganak sungai dari sudut matanya yang terpejam.

"Naru-"

"Saya tidak seharusnya kemari" Bisik gadis itu lirih, seolah kehilangan tenaga, kala membuka kedua matanya yang tak lagi beriris sapphire. Membuat Madara dan Fugaku terhenyak, menyaksikan mata itu.

Sebuah mata yang hanya mereka tahu dalam legenda. Mata sang Dewi. Iris dengan pola riak air yang dikelilingi tomoe. Sharinegan.

"Naruto" Madara berusaha mendekati gadis itu, namun gadis itu mundur. Membuat Madara berhenti dan merasa bersalah. Dia tahu, ada sesuatu yang salah telah terjadi. Dan itu, berimbas pada kerajaannya juga.

"Saya tidak seharusnya meninggalkan kerajaan" Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya disisi tubuhnya.

"Apalagi ketika Onii-sama pergi meninggalkan kerajaan untuk menjaga perbatasan" Keduanya kini menatap Naruto dengan bingung. Apa hubungan perginya Kurama dan Naruto yang tidak ada dikerajaan Namikaze?

"Jika terjadi sesuatu pada kerajaan Uchiha dan Namikaze, maka itu adalah kesalahan saya" Perkataan terkahir Naruto sebelum jatuh pingsan dalam rengkuhan Sasuke yang tiba disana saat itu, membuat kedua tetua Kerajaan Uchiha itu terhenyak. Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa menatap bingung tubuh lunglai Naruto dalam dekapannya, juga Ayah dan Kakeknya yang kini tampak gusar. Dirinya yang penasaran dengan ketergesaan Naruto memilih kembali dan mengikuti Naruto ke balairung istana.

 _Ada apa sebenarnya_?

"Sasuke, bawa Naruto kembali ke kamarnya" Perintah Fugaku mutlak, tak memberi pemuda itu kesempatan untuk bertanya.

Mendengar perintah yang tak bisa dibantahnya, pemuda itu pun segera membawa tubuh tak sadarkan diri Naruto dalam rengkuhannya keluar balairung. Meninggalkan Madara dan Fugaku yang kini terduduk lunglai di kursi kebesarannya.

"Jika apa yang Naruto-Hime katakan benar, maka telah terjadi sesuatu di Kerajaan Namikaze, yang membuat bencana itu juga hadir di kerajaan ini" Madara membuka suara dengan tatapan menerawang. Melihat petir dikejauhan, yang baru saja dijelaskan Naruto. Petir tampak menyambar di atas Na Mi Ku ni, namun suaranya tak sampai kemari. Mungkin, ini ada hubungannya dengan kekkai pelindung anugerah sang Dewi. Namun begitu, tiba-tiba matahari meredup dan tertutup awan.

"Apa memang salah, membawanya kemari, Ayah?" Tanya Fugaku risau, mengalihkan tatapan Madara padanya.

"Tidak ada yang salah membawanya kemari, Fugaku. Karena ini adalah takdirnya" Madara menghela nafas panjang. Mengingat pesan istrinya yang juga memiliki anugerah, dari sang Dewa, Izanagi. Anugerah yang jauh lebih kuat dari miliknya.

"Hanya waktunya saja yang kurang tepat" Dan keduanya terdiam sambil menatap kilat dari jendela balairung istana.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Sasuke membaringkan tubuh lunglai Naruto di kamarnya ranjangnya. Ada Temari dan Hinata yang berdiri di sampingnya. Kedua putri itu melihat Sasuke yang sedang membawa Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri, dan langsung meminta ijin untuk ikut karena khawatir. Mengabaikan tatapan para putri yang iri, bertanya-tanya dan penasaran dengan kondisi Naruto dalam gendongan pangeran Uchiha itu.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi Pangeran?" Tanya Temari sambil duduk di samping ranjang Naruto, melihat wajah pucat gadis yang sudah dianggapnya adik, meski mereka tidak terlalu akrab.

"Entahlah" Jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Naruto.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Temari menatap Sasuke bingung, namun pemuda itu tak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku hanya menemukannya hampir jatuh, ketika memasuki balairung istana" Jawaban Sasuke membuat Temari dan Hinata saling tatap bingung, juga khawatir. Melihat ketergesaan Naruto tadi, pasti telah terjadi sesuatu.

"Kurasa... K-kita perlu memanggil tabib" Ucapan halus Hinata sontak membuat Temari dan Sasuke tersadar. Benar, mereka seharusnya memanggil tabib untuk mengetahui keadaan Naruto.

"Yang Mulia Permaisuri dan Putri Mahkota tiba" Suara pengawal yang memberitahukan kedatangan Mikoto dan Karin sontak membuat Temari berdiri dan Sasuke berbalik menuju pintu yang terbuka dan menampakkan Ibu serta calon kakak iparnya yang bergegas dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?" Tanya Mikoto yang langsung duduk di sisi ranjang dan menggenggam tangan Naruto khwatir. Dingin, itulah yang Mikoto rasakan dari tangan Naruto. Seolah, tubuh gadis itu tak lagi memiliki kehidupan, namun melihat gerakan naik turun di dada Naruto –meski lemah- Mikoto bisa sedikit bernafas lega.

"Tabib, tolong periksa Naru-Hime" Perintah Mikoto. Tabib laki-laki yang datang bersamanya itu segera membungkuk dan melaksanakan perintah tuannya.

"Ha'i Yang Mulia"

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Naruto membuka matanya dan mendapati, ada _mereka_ dihadapannya. Dan gadis itu segera tahu, dia berada di dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

" _Hime-Sama..._ " Koryu, Sang Naga Emas menundukkan wajahnya penuh hormat diikuti yang lainnya.

Naruto menatap kelimanya sejenak sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya pada hamparan bunga matahari yang terbentang di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi" Ucap lirih Naruto. Tatapan gadis itu menerawang jauh, menggali ingatannya.

"Apakah hal ini tidak bisa dicegah?" Tanyanya membuat kelima makhluk dihadapannya menunduk dalam.

" _Itu diluar kemampuan kami, Hime-sama_..." Byakko menjawab dengan lirih pula, merasakan kesedihan tuannya.

"Apakah dia benar-benar pergi dengan _nya_?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya, yang segera dihampiri Byakko. Diantara para penjaga mata angin, Byakko adalah yang paling dekat dengan Naruto.

" _Itu benar, Hime-sama..._ " Jawaban Byakko sangat halus, terkesan hati-hati. Harimau besar itu kini berada dalam pelukan Naruto yang mulai terisak. Khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya.

" _Anda tenang saja, Hime-sama..._ " Byakko mengusapkan dagunya lembut pada puncak kepala Naruto. " _Kami sudah menyuruh Byukka dan Taka, untuk menjaganya_ " Ucapan Byakko membuat Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dengan air mata berlelehan.

" _Karena kami tak bisa meninggalkan posisi kami dan harus menjaga istana Anda_ " Jeda sejenak, Baykko menatap keempat temannya yang kemudian mengangguk. " _Kami hanya bisa mengirim mereka untuk menjaga adik Anda. Karena kami tidak bisa membiarkan Anda lepas kendali jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya_ " Naruto kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Byakko dengan isak tangis.

Benar, dia hampir saja lepas kendali. Dia ingat betul telah menampakkan mata itu dihadapan Madara dan Fugaku.

" _Dari sini, kami hanya bisa berharap... Anda dapat mengatasi segalanya dengan tenang_ " Ujar Suzaku lirih.

" _Karena kekuatan Anda, bisa mempengaruhi keseimbangan dunia..._ " Tambah Seiryuu.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap kelimanya penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Arigatou" Ujar Naruto lirih sambil menghapus air matanya.

" _Sudah tugas kami, Hime-sama_ " Jawab kelimanya bersamaan.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Genbu?" Naruto menatap penjaga mata angin Utara itu penuh tanya. Diantara kelimanya, Genbu adalah yang paling tenang dan selalu memberikan petuah yang bijak. Makhluk itu selalu memberikan saran dengan penuh kehati-hatian, dan Naruto selalu menjadikannya guru dalam belajar strategi dan pengendalian emosi.

" _Hime-sama harus segera ke kuil Dewi Amaterasu di kerajaan Uchiha_ " Ujar Genbu penuh hormat. Keempat penjaga mata angin yang lain terdiam. Ini adalah tugas Genbu untuk menunjukkan jalannya pada gadis itu.

" _Anda harus mengambil pedang Kusanagi, untuk menghalau mereka_ " Naruto menyimak dengan tenang. " _Tapi Anda hanya bisa melakukannya... di siang hari_ " Tambah Genbu.

"Kenapa?" Naruto menatap Genbu lama, tidak mengerti. Kenapa harus siang hari? Apa karena dia hanya kuat disiang hari, atau-

" _Karena kuil itu istimewa. Kuil di kerajaan Uchiha pada siang hari adalah milik Dewi Amaterasu, namun pada malam hari, kuil tersebut adalah milik Tsukiyomi-sama_ " Naruto melebarkan matanya terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin, sebuah kuil dimiliki oleh dua orang dewi?

" _Karena di kerajaan Uchiha, telah terlahir titisan Tsukiyomi-sama. Maka kuil tersebut dikuasai keduanya_ "

"Tapi, kenapa?" Naruto masih menatap tidak mengerti. Jika memang titisan Tsukiyomi terlahir di kerajaan Uchiha, bukankah seharusnya kuil itu hanya menjadi milik Tsukiyomi?

Untuk beberapa waktu, kelima makhluk itu terdiam.

"Kenapa? Apakah-" Naruto terdiam dengan pemikirannya. Tidak mungkin, kan?

" _Itu benar, Hime-sama... Karena titisan Tsukiyomi-sama tersebut adalah pendamping hidup Anda... Anda yang adalah titisan Amaterasu-sama_ " Jawaban Seiryuu itu sontak membuat Naruto limbung dan segera disangga Byakko dengan tubuhnya.

"Aku..."

" _Anda tidak bisa melawannya, Hime-sama. Ini sudah ketentuan Izanagi-sama dan para Dewa-Dewi... Bahkan Susano'o-sama yang berseteru dengan Amaterasu-sama juga setuju dengan keputusan ini._ " Ucapan Genbu membuat Naruto seolah kehilangan tenaganya. Gadis itu terduduk di punggung Byakko dengan wajah pucat.

"Bagaimana mungkin, dua orang titisan Dewi bertemu dan dijodohkan?" Bisiknya tak mengerti.

" _Kami tidak bisa menjawabnya, Hime-sama... Hanya saja, sebagai titisan sang Matahari dan Bulan, sudah selayaknya kalian berjalan secara berdampingan_ " Koryu menunduk penuh hormat, meminta maaf karena mereka tak bisa memberikan petunjuk lebih. Ada batas-batas yang mereka miliki.

"Apakah pemuda itu..." Naruto memejamkan matanya, merasa lelah dengan semua ini. Kepergian adiknya, perseteruan dua bijuu, dan juga... Jodohnya.

"Adalah Pangeran Sasuke?" Kelima makhluk itu hanya bisa diam, tak menjawab. Namun Naruto bisa melihat bahwa tebakannya adalah benar dari sorot mata mereka, serta dirinya yang bisa merasakan kegelapan dalam sosok pemuda itu. Perjodohan ini, kompetisi ini... Semuanya, hanya untuk membawanya kemari? Mereka sudah menduga, jika dirinya yang akan berangkat, karena Naruko sudah dipinang Pangeran Gaara, dan tidak mungkin mewakili –kecuali dirinya tidak mengajukan diri untuk menolong saudarinya itu – tentu saja.

"Jadi itu kenapa, Madara-sama sangat menginginkan aku tetap berada disini" Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan menerawang. "Karena dengan aku tetap disini, mereka bisa tetap menjadikanku sebagai pemenang dengan berbagai alasan" Kembali, kelimanya hanya bisa terdiam.

Ada sorot kecewa dalam wajah gadis itu, yang tak ingin mereka buat semakin menjadi. Ada banyak luka dalam kehidupan gadis itu, dan mereka tak ingin semakin menambahkannya. Karena takdir gadis itu telah tertulis, dan tak bisa diubah kembali.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

 **Yosh, maaf karena chap ini pendek. Idenya Cuma segini soalnya, hehe (^_^)\/**

 **Thanks buat yang sudah setia menunggu, membaca dan meninggalkan jejak.**

 **Maaf juga tidak belum bisa membalas review kalian satu-satu. Percayalah, semuanya terbaca dan bikin semangat daku muncul. Hanya saja, bang Ilham sering ngambek, jadilah lama update.**

 **Sekali lagi, thanks buat kalian semua :* :* :***

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I** **Miss U**

 **Disclaimer** **Masashi Kisimoto**

 **By Deera Dragoneella**

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

 **Chapter sebelumnya~**

"Apakah pemuda itu..." Naruto memejamkan matanya, merasa lelah dengan semua ini. Kepergian adiknya, perseteruan dua bijuu, dan juga... Jodohnya.

"Adalah Pangeran Sasuke?" Kelima makhluk itu hanya bisa diam, tak menjawab. Namun Naruto bisa melihat bahwa tebakannya adalah benar dari sorot mata mereka, serta dirinya yang bisa merasakan kegelapan dalam sosok pemuda itu. Perjodohan ini, kompetisi ini... Semuanya, hanya untuk membawanya kemari? Mereka sudah menduga, jika dirinya yang akan berangkat, karena Naruko sudah dipinang Pangeran Gaara, dan tidak mungkin mewakili –kecuali dirinya tidak mengajukan diri untuk menolong saudarinya itu – tentu saja.

"Jadi itu kenapa, Madara-sama sangat menginginkan aku tetap berada disini?" Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan kosong. "Karena dengan aku tetap disini, mereka bisa tetap menjadikanku sebagai pemenang dengan berbagai alasan." Kembali, kelimanya hanya bisa terdiam.

Ada sorot kecewa dalam wajah gadis itu, yang tak ingin mereka buat semakin menjadi. Ada banyak luka dalam kehidupan gadis itu, dan mereka tak ingin semakin menambahkannya. Karena takdir gadis itu telah tertulis, dan tak bisa diubah kembali.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

 **WARNING!**

 **(Cerita GJ, g sesuai EYD, OOC, Gender Switch, dE-eL-eL)**

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Di kamar Naruto, semua orang terkejut ketika pengawal mengumumkan kedatangan Raja Fugaku dan Penasehat Madara. Seketika, semua orang berdiri dan member hormat.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Dengan wajah panik Madara menghampiri Naruto yang terbaring tak berdaya. Pria itu segera menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto dan langsung melepaskannya dengan kedua mata yang melebar, tak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Membuat semua orang terkejut melihatnya yang kini berdiri mematung.

"Otou-sama… Ada apa?" Tanya Mikoto khawatir. Ratu Uchiha itu tahu mengenai kemampuan mertuanya, dan dirinya khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada gadis pirang yang disayanginya itu.

"Fugaku," Panggil lirih Madara dengan tatapan mata yang tidak lepas dari tubuh tak sadarkan diri Naruto. Sang Raja Uchiha yang begitu menghormati ayahnya itu segera menghampiri tubuh syok ayahnya.

"Ya, Otou-sama… Aku disini" Jawab Fugaku sambil menyangga tubuh Madara yang seolah akan oleng, membuat semua orang khawatir, bahkan tabib istana hendak memeriksanya, namun ditolaknya.

"Aku tidaak apa-apa." Katanya ketika akan diperiksa. Raja Fugaku mendudukkan tubuh ayahnya di sisi ranjang, tepat disamping kiri tubuh Naruto.

"Perintahkan semua orang keluar dari ruangan ini," Dan Fugaku segera memerintahkan semua orang keluar –yang menuai protes dari Mikoto dan Karin, namun mereka bungkam kala menatap tatapan tegas Fugaku- "Kecuali kau, Sasuke." Dan ucapan terakhir Madara membuat semua orang menatap ketiganya heran, kala mereka keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Duduklah, Sasuke. Dan genggam tangan kanan Naru-hime dengan tangan kirimu." Tanpa banyak bertanya, Pangeran bungsu Uchiha itu segera duduk di sisi kanan ranjang Naruto. Kemudian tangan kirinya mengganggam tangan kanan gadis pirang itu.

Dan seketika, cahaya yang sangat terang bersinar dari kedua tangan yang bertaut. Kedua tangan yang menggenggam dengan symbol bulan –ditangan kiri Sasuke- dan symbol matahari –ditangan kanan Naruto. Saat melihat sinar itu, Sasuke merasa seolah tubuhnya tersedot. Dan kesadarannya pun menghilang.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Sasuke membuka matanya hanya demi mendapati matanya silau. Seolah dirinya tak lagi berada di dalam kamar sang putri. Menyipitkan matanya sambil berusaha membiasakan dirinya akan sinar yang terlalu menyilaukan matanya, pemuda itu perlahan bisa melihat dimana dirinya berada.

Disekelilingnya, tampak hamparan bunga matahari yang sedang mekar. Sedang dihadapannya, tak jauh dari posisinya berdiri, pemuda itu melihat beberapa sosok makhluk yang hanya diketahuinya sebagai legenda tengah berkumpul. Disana juga tampak sosok familiar yang-

Astaga, jangan katakan jika sosok yang tengah berada dekat dengan kelima makhluk legenda itu adalah gadis yang baru saja dilihatnya tak sadarkan diri! Itu adalah…

-Puteri Naruto. Sedang menangis disamping Byakko –sang penjaga mata angin barat.

" _Kemarilah, Pangeran_ …" Suara panggilan yang terasa menggelegar ditelinganya membuat pemuda itu tersentak. Tampak olehnya kelima makhluk itu menatapnya, sedang sang putri terdiam dalam rengkuhan Byakko. Seolah gadis itu kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada gadis itu?

" _Kemarilah, Pangeran… Dan kau akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…_ " Kembali, suara Koryu yang menggelegar itu membuatnya mengerjap kaget, sebelum mendekat setelah melihat tak ada bahaya yang akan mengancam nyawanya.

"Apa yang-" Sasuke bertanya kala menatap wajah penuh air Naruto yang kini tak sadarkan diri begitu sudah berada sangat dekat dengan mereka. Entah keberanian dari mana, pemuda itu seolah tak lagi terkejut atau memiliki rasa takut pada kelima makhluk legenda itu.

"-terjadi padanya?" Tambahnya bergantian menatap wajah Naruto dan kelima makhluk itu.

" _Tidak_ _apa-apa… Keadaan Naru-hime baik-baik saja, jika itu yang Pangeran khawatirkan._ " Ucapan langsung Genbu itu membuat wajah Sasuke terasa memanas. Demi Tuhan, apakah dirinya sedang malu? Hanya karena gadis itu?! Teriaknya dalam hati merutuki keadaannya kini.

Sementara kelima makhluk yang dapat mendengar kata hati Pangeran bungsu Uchiha itu hanya bisa mengulum senyum. Senang karena sang Pengeran ternyata telah memiliki rasa pada sang Hime.

" _Pangeran… Ada sesuatu yang harus kau tahu…_ " Dan Ucapan tegas Genbu itu membuat Sasuke memusatkan atensinya pada sang penjaga mata angin utara.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Jauh dari istana Uchiha, di tengah hutan yang menjadi batas wilayah Namikaze dan Uzumaki tampak _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ , sang bijuu –rubah _orange_ berekor Sembilan- sedang berlari dengan membawa seorang gadis kecil pirang dengan poni menyamping. Dialah Namikaze Deidara. Gadis kecil yang memerintahkan sang penjaga Kerajaan untuk mengantarnya pada sang Ibu. Mengantarnya menuju kerajaan Uzu.

"Apakah masih lama, Kitsune-san?" Tanya gadis kecil yang duduk dengan dipegangi dua ekor Kyuubi agar tidak jatuh.

" _Masih setengah perjalanan lagi, Hime-sama._ " Balas Kyuubi sambil terus berlari. Bukannya Kyuubi tidak bisa berlari lebih cepat, tidak. Bahkan jika ingin sampai Uzu dalam beberapa langkah lebar lagi dirinya bisa. Hanya saja, tindakannya akan semakin memperparah keseimbangan alam yang telah goyah karena kepergiannya. Bisa dirasakannya jika akan ada perkelahian dua biju yang sudah melegenda dengan perseteruan mereka yang abadi di sisi lain kerajaan.

Sang bijuu berekor Sembilan itu tahu dengan pasti jika yang dilakukannya salah. Tapi dia tak bisa menolak keinginan Deidara. Perintah Deidara adalah mutlak baginya, sebagaimana perintah Kurama dan sang _Hime_. Meski perintah sang _Hime_ lebih _absolute_ dibanding kedua saudaranya, namun keabsenan sang Hime dari kerajaan Namikaze membuatnya tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menolak keinginan Deidara yang menemukannya –atau lebih tepat jika disebut mampu melihatnya- dari puncak menara tertinggi istana Namikaze kala gadis itu sedang menatap awan.

Jika saja sang Putra Mahkota tak juga pergi, mungkin pemuda yang lebih senang mengabaikan sosoknya dan membiarkan dirinya dalam keheningan hutan kematian karena menghormatinya sebagai penjaga –atau tidak menyadari kemampuannya untuk bisa memerintahkannya- bisa menahannya dan Deidara untuk pergi meninggalkan istana Namikaze.

Sayang sekali. Sang Pangeran juga tak berada di tempat. Pemuda itu sedang menjaga wilayah perbatasan dari para pemberontak, sebagai upaya perlindungannya terhadap kerajaan. Juga sebagai upaya mengalihkan rasa sakit dan kebencian yang menggerogoti hatinya tiap kali melihat sosok Sara dan Naruko.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

"Apa?" Sasuke menatap Genbu dengan tatapan terkejut, sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya pada sosok gadis yang masih tak sadarkan diri setelah lama menangis.

" _Itu benar, Pangeran… Naru-hime adalah jodohmu. Dan kalian telah terikat takdir besar yang tidak bisa kalian hindari._ " Suzaku mengalihkan tatapannya pada Naruto dengan sendu.

"Ta-tapi…"

" _Kami tahu bahwa kau masih ragu, Pangeran… Tapi inilah kenyataannya. Kalian berdua membawa takdir besar yang mengharuskan kalian berdua untuk bersatu dan melakukannya bersama-sama._ " Tegas Seiryuu.

Pemuda itu terdiam, masih belum percaya dengan keterangan yang Genbu berikan. Bukannya tak percaya, tapi merasa dirinya tidak pantas. Benarkah dirinya adalah titisan _mereka_? Bagaimana mungkin? Dan Naruto adalah titisan Dewi Amaterasu?

Ah, jika itu dia percaya. Gadis itu memang membawa aura yang menyenangkan dan hangat. Meski terlihat lemah, namun tatapan gadis itu menunjukkan kekuatannya yang besar –juga rasa sakit yang tak kalah besar pula.

" _Tolong dampingi Naru-hime Pangeran… Untuk kebaikannya, juga semua orang…_ " Ucapan Genbu kembali membuat pemuda itu tertegun. Betapa berat tanggungjawab yang diembannya. Apa gadis itu sudah merasakan tanggungjawab seberat ini sejak dulu? Mengingat gadis itu tampak terbiasa dengan sosok kelimanya?

" _Ini semua juga untuk kebaikanmu, Pangeran._ " Dan suara berwibawa Koryu yang baru didengarnya membuatnya tersentak. Untuk kebaikannya? Batinnya penuh tanya.

" _Karena hanya bersama Hime-sama lah, maka takdir kegelapanmu akan terhapuskan._ " Dan ucapan terakhir dari Koryu membuatnya ingin bertanya, namun kesadarannya sudah terlanjur mengilang.

Samar-samar, sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar lenyap, pemuda itu mendengar suara Byakko berujar.

" _Jangan pernah membiarkan Naru-hime pergi sendirian ke kuil Uchiha pada malam hari, Pangeran. Kami percayakan Naru-hime padamu._ " Dan kegelapan segera menelan kesadarannya.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Sementara, di luar istana Uchiha. Di tengah hutan kematian kerajaan Uchiha, tampak sosok _Nekotama_ mulai muncul dari kedalaman danau hutan kematian. Danau tanpa dasar yang menjadi tempat tinggal biju berekor dua, peliharaan Izanami, sang Dewi kematian.

Seolah menantang hewan kesayangan sang Dewi -Izanami- _Raijuu_ sang penguasa petir pun menyambarkan pertinya menuju hutan kematian. Tepat mengenai tepi danau, menimbulkan lubang besar yang membuat sebagian air danau masuk kedalamnya dan mengurangi volume danau tak berujung itu. Menampakkan bagian kepala sang bijuu ekor dua yang kini menatapnya marah dengan geraman yang membuat hewan-hewan di hutan kematian berlari menjauh. Bahkan, bunga-bunga mulai menguncupkan mahkotanya dan bersembunyi di bawah pepohon, berharap aman dan terlindungi dari pertikaian keduanya.

Jauh diatas langit sana, Raijuu menyeringai senang karena bisa mempermainkan musuhnya itu. Sejak dulu, kedua bijuu itu berseteru untuk hal yang bahkan masih dipertanyakan oleh sebagian Dewa-Dewi. Permasalahan macam apa yang bisa membuat kedua makhluk penjaga itu berseteru dalam waktu yang lama? Bahkan, sang Raijuu cenderung menggoda Nekotama yang selama ini berdiam diri di dasar danau Shi No Ku Ni.

Satu-satunya hal yang kali ini membuat Nekotama _menampakkan_ dirinya ke permukaan adalah, karena dia merasakan keseimbangan dunia yang goyah karena pergerakan salah satu bijuu yang tidak seharusnya keluar dari posisinya. Entah siapa, tapi hal itu menjadikan dasar danau yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama ini menjadi kacau. Dan itu mengganggu kenyamanannya. Belum lagi, tugasnya adalah menjaga agar air dari danau tak berdasar –yang sebenarnya adalah anugerah bagi kerajaan Uchiha untuk memiliki sumber mata air tak terbatas- agar tidak meluber keluar dan membanjiri wilayah kerajaan Uchiha.

Hanya pada saat seperti inilah, dirinya tak bisa melaksanakan tugasnya. Pada saat _Raijuu_ mencari masalah dengannya. Sosok bijuu berekor enam yang tak juga bosan mengganggu ketengannya. Dan dengan berani mengganggu keseimbangan dunia hanya demi kesenangannya. Sebenarnya, apa yang dilakukan sang Dewa hingga membiarkan makhluk jelek itu berbuat sesuka hati? Batinnya kesal.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

 _Ada yang salah_.

Sang Ratu kerajaan Uzumaki tahu benar itu. Ada yang salah dengan keadaan alam, dan ini semua seakan menyadarkannya bahwa - apa yang terjadi telah berada diluar rencananya. Diluar kemampuannya yang hanya seorang _manusia_ _biasa_.

"Yang Mulia…" Dayang Kurenai menahan tubuh Ratunya cepat. Tatapan dayang kepercayaan sang Ratu itu tampak begitu khawatir. Hal ini sangat jarang terjadi, karena sang Ratu terkenal kuat, baik fisik maupun psikisnya –menilik kejadian masa lalu.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Kurenai." Kushina duduk di kursi balkon kamarnya dibantu Kurenai. Dayang Kurenai kemudian bersimpuh dihadapan sang Ratu, menatap khawatir pada sosok Ratu yang kini terlihat sangat pucat itu. Bagaimanapun, sang Ratu sudah sangat baik padanya. Bersikap seperti seorang ibu padanya yang yatim piatu sejak kecil dahulu. Mengikuti kemanapun sang Ratu pergi. Bahkan saat meninggalkan Kerajaan Namikaze bertahun silam kala usianya masih belia. Meninggalkan sosok putri Naruto yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri. Karena Kurenai juga berasal dari kalangan bangsawan, meski bukan keturunan langsung dari sang Raja.

"Bibi…" Panggilan Kurenai yang hanya dilakukannya pada sang Ratu apabila mereka sedang hanya berdua saja.

Menggenggam kedua tangan sang Ratu itu lembut, Kurenai menundukkan kepalanya dengan pipi yang bertumpu pada pangkuan Kushina. Gadis itu merasa sedih karena tak mampu menghapus kesedihan di wajah wanita yang sudah menjadi pengganti sosok Ibunya yang tiada bertahun silam.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kurenai." Kushina membelai sayang kepala Kurenai. Gadis yang sudah dianggapnya putri sendiri. Mengingat dirinya tak bisa lagi menyentuh ketiga buah hatinya. Bukan tak mampu, tapi tidak bisa.

Air mata sang Ratu Uzumaki itu mengalir dengan sendirinya. Kesedihan akan kerinduan yang selama ini ditahannya pecah sudah, kala pengorbanannya ternyata sia-sia. Kekhawatirannya akan apa yang telah terjadi pada alam karena putrinya, tetap terlaksana meski dirinya telah melakukan pencegahan dengan menjauhi mereka. Sang Ratu melupakan satu hal. Bahwa sekeras apapun manusia berencana, yang Maha Kuasa-lah yang menentukan akhirnya.

Keduanya terdiam dalam keheningan yang menakutkan. Sama-sama terdiam dengan jantung yang berdetak menyakitkan karena keadaan alam yang tidak stabil.

Kushina yang memiliki anugerah Dewi Amaterasu seperti Madara dengan kemampuan melihat masa depan –namun melemah sejak melahirkan Naruto. Dan Kurenai yang memiliki anugerah Dewi Tsukiyomi dengan kemampuan melihat makhluk lain. Keduanya, sama-sama merasakan bencana yang akan muncul tak lama lagi. Bencana yang entah bagaimana, berjalan menuju ke arah mereka.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

 **Oke saya tahu chap kali ini pendek dan membosankan. Saya minta maaf untuk itu, tapi hanya ini ide yang saya punya untuk kali ini. Semoga kalian semua memakluminya :D**

 **Terima kasih sudah mampir dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, Jaa ne ;)**


End file.
